The Necklace and The Ring
by JessicaTurner32
Summary: He hates her, she hates him. Now they are forced to live together as heads, this can't turn out good. But what happens when you throw in a charmed necklace and ring? Who is responsible? What exactly do they do? Draco/Hermione NEW CHAPTER Read/Review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One – Pilot

"Look at her! Just look at her. Why does she have to get it?" Draco was pissed. He was sitting at the Slytherin table with all his friends, stressed enough as it was, he didn't need to added this stress to him now. He knew she was going to get it but that didn't make it any more pleasant to find out. Every year at sorting feast the headmaster always announced who the new head boy and girl would be. He knew he had got it. He received the owl two weeks ago with his book list, and he knew before that to anyways. How better to show and "force" house unity on the students then to have one of the heads to be a Slytherin. And of course who else to be head girl then that "goody-two shoes I'm better than everybody else" Granger.

"Oh come on Draco, everyone knew it was going to be her. Even Crabbe and Goyle." Said Blaise.

Blaise was sitting next to Pansy at the table. And the flirt that she was , Pansy was talking to Nott. But upon over hearing Blaises' comment, looked towards Draco and Blaise.

"What Blaise said is right Draco, the obvious choice for head girl was Granger, and due to that oafs old belief with trying to force house unity on us all, the next obvious choice for head boy would be someone out of Slytherin. I was honestly surprised that it was YOU that got head boy Draco. You know, with your track record and all. I figured it would have been Nott or even Blaise." Pansy comment.

He looked at her, getting even more pissed. "Track record Pansy? Oh yes, and you would know ALL about track records Pansy wouldn't you….with yours and everything too. What is it now Pansy? All of Slytherin and even some of the Ravenclaws isn't it?"

Everyone looked shocked and appalled at him.

"Well thanks Draco…but I didn't see you complaining on my track record. Actually as I recall, you were very happy with … what did you call it? Oh yea my "experience"...and what else was it you said? OH YEA…'that I was the best you ever had'…but I could be wrong…you now with my HUGE track record."

Great now just one more stress added…Pansy was pissed at him. He knew he shouldn't of said it. He knew he was just upset and taking it out on people but seriously no one asked for her opinion. Why wouldn't of he of gotten the position? He had the grades….yea true it was right after "hers"…but still.

"Well back to the umm other topic at hand. Draco it won't be that bad…just stay away from her as much as possible. Do head duties with her and then go your separate ways. And any ways…it could be worse!" Blaise was trying to calm his friend down. He knew what happened when he got totally stressed and he really didn't want to have to deal with another love sick female that Draco decided to screw then ditch. There were too many of them as it was. And anyways Draco wasn't to pleasant to talk to when he was pissed.

"NOT THAT BAD BLAISE! NOT THAT BAD! I have to live the entire term with her! A ENTIRE term! The damn mudblood bitch will probably have all her damn friends over all the damn time…and that damn red hair dunce over at night. I really don't want to hear that shit at night. Seriously! It's going to create bad images in my head, and as much as I LOVE porn going on in my head…I DON'T want Weaslebee and Mudblood porn in my head!"

"Actually they aren't dating….I heard she told him no when he asked her out…something about him being too much of a brother to her. And I am sure that she hasn't even done anything like that with any boy, and trust me I would know….you know with my "track record" I can tell if someone is or has had sex before…and I highly doubt she has."

Again with her unwanted comments. Ugg. Blaise looked at Pansy and rolled his eyes, laughing at her while doing so.

"Either way, even if she hadn't had sex or not…Draco you can't deny that she has definitely become more appealing to the eyes now. I mean come on, almost every guy in here did a double take when she entered the dining hall. Hell even I did…and fuck Draco I would do her…she is hot as hell now. And you know how high my expectations are on looks. So like I said Draco. It could be a lot WORSE, at least she not ugly! And who knows you may even "accidently" catch a glimpse of her when she leaves the loo or something." Blaise was laughing now, I was making faces as if I was vomiting into my cup. "Oh and Draco, if you do happen to catch a glimpse of her…you better let do a picture charm…cause I wanna see!"

God was I hearing this. Great Blaise, my best friend, has the hots for my new "headache".

"Blaise is right Drake, sorry, but I have to admit it myself. She definitely got hot. I thought she got hot in fourth year, mmm gosh that Yule Ball, that dress…. I was having wet dreams for days thinking about her, most of the wet dreams didn't involve the dress though." Nott said. Surprising us all at his sudden enterance into the conversation. I didn't even know he was really listening. Blaise just laughing at Nott now, who is waggling his eyebrows. Could this get anyworse.

Draco just goes back to eating, dreading the moment he knew was coming…and coming soon.

"HOW THE HELL DID HE GET THE POSITION! ARE THEY BARKING MAD!" Ron loudly shouted.

"Oh Ron give it a rest, I am sure they are just trying to form house unity." Hermione said.

"Ehh, yeah Hermione but still, there are other Slytherins; like Nott, or Zabini. I don't understand how Albus could have choosen him. Its obvious that he is going to abuse his title. Shit look at how he reacted with Umbrige."

"Yes but still Harry, which Slytherin would make the most sense. Everyone knows that everyone in Slytherin basically follows Draco. So it makes common sense that if they force Draco to get along with a Gryffindor, then everyone else will follow suit." Hermione said this as if it was common sense.

"That is assuming Draco will even try to get along Hermione. And you know Draco wont. Exspecially not with you. No offense Hermione but you know what he always calls you. Too him you are nothing but a Mudblood." She gave him a agaust look. "NOT saying that we think of you like that, come on Hermione you know we don't. I am just simply stating that we all know that that is all he sees you as. Hell says it almost every chance he gets. It's not like he trys to hide how he feels."

"I just swear if he trys to do anything funny Hermione, ill string him up by his perfectly tailored colar" Ron commented all gruffly.

"No you will not Ronald, you will leave him alone. This is for me to deal with and I won't disappoint the headmaster. He obviously thinks me and Draco can get along and I will try. Now I have to go. I need to go with McGonagall. She has the password for my new room."

"Yea….not too happy about that either." Ron mumbled so Hermione couldn't hear him. Harry just laughed at him.

"Bye guys. Ill see you guys later."

"Bye."

Hermione got up and turned to leave, she saw Draco already up and following McGonagall out into the hall. "Oh this year is going to suck" she muttered to herself, walking quickly to catch up to her professor.

So tell me what to think. This is seriously my first Fanfiction and I'm kind of worried. I just read so many of the Draco Hermione fanfictions and I just can't find one that fits my taste to a Tee….So I figured…WTH…why not make one of my own to fit my fancy. I have no beta so if anyone wants to help me then just email. Same with any banners….I really not sure at how to do all this stuff so just tell me what to do =] and review. =]


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - The Room

"The password is 'Tango with a Mango' don't ask…it was Albus's idea. Him and his foods. You two can change it whenever if you wish. Now I expect you two to work together, and live amiably, I don't expect for you two to become best buds but this job position does require for there to be a little amiability between you two. Dumbledore and his idea…I swear I will never understand that man. But he seems to believe you two will work just fine. If there is any questions or problems you know who to ask. The first prefects meeting needs to be sometime this week. Please both appear and make a good impression. Now with that note I will leave you two alone. Have a good night."

McGonagall walked away after that moment, they both watched her leave.

"Tango with a Mango" Hermione repeated. The doors handle appeared in front of her, and she walked in. The main room was huge, with an area for the kitchen, a fireplace, two puffy armchairs, a couch, and a table. There were 3 doors, one with the name 'Granger' in red and gold shimmering lettering and one with 'Draco' in shimmering green and silver lettering. The third door had no name on it at all, 'Most likely the bathroom' Hermione thought.

"Ok mudblood, here is how it's going to work, you leave me the fuck alone and I leave you the fuck alone." Draco said harshly.

"Who made you the bloody king Malfoy! Daddy isn't here to push buttons for you…so news flash…you don't run this place. And you would think that by now you would of grown up and dropped that damn name. It has lost it vibrato, like ages ago. Really! Grow up Malfoy. I am going to my room and really like to be left alone, we can work out the schedule tomorrow for the prefects patrol." She turned at the last moment and went to her room. Draco just stared back at the door she walked through.

The bitch….the nerve….this whole fucking situation! Fuck! Better owl Blaise down here, sure he'd love to see his "bundle of joy" in action.

He heard water start going in the bathroom, and shuddered in disgust. "Eww naked mudblood…and I have to live with her. What did I do to deserve this crap?"

Draco sat down at the table, flicked his wand and caught the ink well, piece of parchment, and quill that came buzzing at him.

Blaise,

Come to the Heads dorm. Life is already hell here. I got the firewhisky if you bring the glasses!

Draco

"So what's the deal man. I brought the shot glasses like you asked, what's so bad that you want to drink within the first 10 minutes of getting to you room?"

Draco took the shot glasses Blaise handed him. He poured them both a full glass…to the rim…he needed this.

"She is horrid. She didn't even listen to me!" Draco said while throwing back the glass. The burn that went down his throat thoroughly appreciated. Blaise just laughed and threw his back too.

"Oh no…say it isn't so! What did you expect to happen? You tell her what to do and then she just listen? Come now…she hung around the dunce duo for 7 years…you got expect some extreme spunk from her. What did you even say to her?"

"I just laid out the rules. Then she flipped and stormed out of the room. Yelling the whole way about how my 'daddy' wasn't here and some shit and how I need to grow up and how I don't vibrato enough? Now the bitch in the bathroom…taking up my water." Draco threw back another drink, Blaise following suit.

"Ha Draco you really make me laugh, you "laid the rules down"? I find that very…amusing. I take it that she didn't though. Though your dad isn't here so I mean she not really wrong about that… and what you mean vibrato? And she is in that room…naked…and you haven't tried to take a peak?" Blaise took another drink and grinned wolfishly. "That's what I would have done by now. I'm telling you she has that "hot factor" going for her. Even if she isn't pure of blood, doesn't mean you can't appreciate the imagery that she provides. I know that I would love to make the head girl into a 'head girl' you know…wink wink."

"No, she didn't find it funny. And the vibrato thing, well I called her a mudblood, then she said something about it losing its vibrato or some shit. I don't know, it was really kind of dumb. Gosh but this firewhisky isn't dumb! And by the way…Granger plus naked equals abomination I don't care how drunk I am. What the hell is wrong with you Blaise." Draco was appalled…yea she was good looking, but there was no way in hell he was going to let her touch him with that mouth of hers. Gross! What the hell is going on with his friend. Who the hells side is he on anyways. They both threw back another drink. Starting to feel the nice buzz. They both poured another.

"You know this is your issue but I do feel that if you want this head boy thing to work then maybe you shouldn't call her that. Even if it may be true. And are you seriously going to deny that she is SEXY as fuck?"

"Oh come on you don't expect this whole house unity crap to work." Yeah right. Me and Granger will get along when Hagrid grows wings and flies. Another drink down.

"Hey careful on the drink there buddy and you didn't answer my question."

"My goal today is to get totally smashed tonight, so I am keeping the drinks coming, and your just as drunk as I am. And sure fine…she is good looking but still Blaise, this is GRANGER we are talking about here." We both slam I don't know what number drink down, feeling right now past buzzed and instead happily numb. Definitely Drunk.

Blaise laughed, he was definitely just as drunk as Malfoy at this point in time.

Draco was getting tired, it was late and he was feeling like he could sink into oblivion.

"Blaise I'm going to bed. Tell Pansy I'm sorry for what I said, and that if she wants to come and um 'visit' me tonight….that I wouldn't mind. I could use the stress release." Though Draco hardly doubted she would come. He would probably get an owl in 10 min with a "fuck you" from Pansy, but what the hell. Why not try.

"Ha seriously Draco? After tonight at dinner…I don't know buddy you're a brave brave man. But it's your funeral. I'll tell her. Night mate." He turned around and left, walking in a not so straight manner.

After about 10 minutes Draco got up and turned to go to his room, he passed by the bathroom that his new "headache" now shared and didn't hear the water. She must of went to sleep, thank the Dark Lord himself.

He reached his room and just as he suspected, there was an owl waiting for him. And also just as he expected the letter was short, sweet, and simple:

_Get Bent_

_Love Pansy_

Draco laughed. "Oh Pansy you never cease to amaze me."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The Untold Plan

"Albus are you sure that this is smart? I mean I understand Granger, she was a given. But Malfoy, why did you chose him?" Minerva asked Albus. She didn't understand this and wanted to understand what his reasoning was. He was usually so brilliant but now…this really made her question his judgment.

"It will work Minerva. Have I ever been wrong on things like this?" Albus knew she wouldn't understand this, at least not yet. Then again no one was really supposed to understand this, at least not his real reasoning. It had to be like this, there could be no extra interfering with this. It had to be like this.

"But Albus really, I understand your whole house unity idea and I fully support the idea…but why didn't you select someone with a less drastic view on pureblood status. Are you not worried that he will tear the dear girl apart? Emotionally of course." Minerva asked imploringly.

"I have my reasons for choosing Malfoy." Albus was getting into the area of the conversation that he didn't want to get into at the moment. "As for emotional damage, I am not in the least bit concerned about Granger. The only one who might have an emotional breakdown is Malfoy." If we are lucky Albus thought.

"I have the upmost faith that she can handle Malfoy. She has been in way more dangerous situations over the years then living with 17 year boy." He truly believed that Granger was strong enough and could handle anything that Malfoy could dish out, did he believe it was going to be easy? No of course not, but he believed she could do it. She had to, it was the only way, she was the only one it could be.

"What are you not telling me Albus? She is in my house, she is my pupil. She is my concern, and this Albus concerns ME. Your decisions regarding her concern ME." She knew now that he was not giving her all the information, and had now realized that he most likely wouldn't tell her everything. He never did.

"Minerva I am truly glad you are concerned for her well being but this is bigger than us, bigger than us. She is capable with dealing with a slight discomfort that I am sure living with Malfoy will cause her. But this is for the good of us all. She had the choice in this position, she chose to accept the position." He knew he was going to win this conversation, he loved this woman and her concern made him proud. He knew she would trust him, she wouldn't be happy with the lack of information he was giving her. But he knew she would trust him.

"You know she would never give up this position Albus! She has been looking forward to this chance for years. So again I ask you once more…What Are You Not Telling ME!" She was close to giving up, she wasn't getting anywhere in this converstion. He wasn't going to give any information out, and she knew this but she had to try once more to get information from him.

"I ask you to trust me Minerva, as you always have. All will be explained to you soon I am sure. But now I am sad to say that I am an old man and am getting quiet tired. Everything will work out Minerva. I assure you." He needed her to leave, he had parts of the plan he needed to get going.

"Promise me you know what you are doing Albus…and promise me that if she starts having problems that you will stop this madness." This was all she could do now, have him promise that he will stop everything if It got out of hand. Something she felt was a guaranteed occurrence.

"I will do what I can. Have a good night Minerva." He gave her the smile and the head nod which told her that she could leave now.

Minerva sighed and turned to leave. "I hope you know what you are doing." She walked to the door, her hand on the handle, turned her head back to the headmaster, and shook her head in confusion, then left.

"Oh I sure hope so too." Albus voiced to him self, but he had things he had to put into action.

"Dobby" Albus called, the 'pop' came moment later, just as he expected. This elf was also so fast to please those who he loved and obviously he was one of those people that Dobby looked up to.

"Hello sir! How can I help you" The elf squeaked pleased to be called to service.

"Oh Dobby, do call me Albus, you know that when you call me 'sir' it makes me feel so old." Albus smiled at the elf with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes Albus sir. What can I do for you. Do you wish for me to continue with the plan that you informed me of a few weeks ago?" Dobby was excited, he loved the miss. She was so kind to him, and he was so happy to be chosen for this mission. He jumped for joy for hours after master had told him what he wanted 2 weeks ago.

Albus smiled at the use of his name and sir. "Yes Dobby. I want you to continue with that plan, but I want you to wait for about a week to do it. I want to see if they can do it without the 'added help'. But remember Dobby, you can not let anyone know that it was you. Keep this task to your self. It would not be good for anyone to find out about this."

"Oh yes sir, yes sir. I am happy to do whatever sir wishes. Is there anything else that you need of Dobby? Tea? Lemondrops? Anything you want at all?" Dobby asked eagerly.

"No Dobby that will be all for now. Have a good night my dear friend." Albus smiled. Then watched as the elf 'popped' back to the kitchens.

He got up from his desk to Fawkes, the bird looked so majestic. Albus ran his hand down the birds feathers in deep thought. This plan had to work. Fawkes jumped onto Albus's arm, the bird felt warm on his arm.

Albus sat back down at his desk with the bird now beside him on the desk. He finished all of his owls, he had desperately needed to owl Severus, this plan would not work without him. He knew the boy would run to him later on when the plan became active. Albus was relying on the boys trust in Snape just as he was relying on Severus himself. He finished up the letter and handed that particular letter to Fawkes, he knew Severus would read the letter faster this way. Severus never ignored Fawkes.

Fawkes flew out the window, Albus watching him as he flew down to the dungeons. He handed the rest of the letters to the owl he had requested earlier. He watched the owl fly out the window too. Albus then stood up and went to leave the room to his bed chamber. He was pleased with everything that he accomplished today. Everything was in order to work, now all there was to do was to wait a week.

So what do you think….The mystery start to introduce its self now. =] Give me any input you think would be useful. I love you all. I will update soon. =]


	4. Chapter 4

I own only the PLOT. Thank You.

Chapter 4 – The First Morning

Someone woke him up. No…not someone…SHE woke him up. Of course she woke him up, she is the only one else who lives here! What time is it even? Holly crap! Who the hell wakes up at 5 bloody AM in the morning? Classes don't even flipping start until 9 AM. Hell breakfast doesn't start until 7:30. This waking up at 5 AM will not work, I need my beauty sleep. Lord she needs beauty sleep more than I do….okay….so that's not true…she doesn't need it too much…okay not at all. BUT STILL! Heck, what did he expect? That a mudblood would know manners? Of course she wouldn't….she is a mudblood. I am definitely going to have to talk to Snape about this. Get her in trouble for…oh I don't know…effecting my sleep which could effect my grades…YEA there we go.'

Draco thought all of this while he was laying in bed. He kept hearing footsteps from the bath room to her room to the living space to her room.

He got out of his bed…very unhappy mind you. He figured he might as well get up since she wasn't allowing him to sleep. Even if he casted the muffliato spell he wasn't going to be able to get back to bed. Not with the headache he had. He probably shouldn't of drank so much of the firewhiskey last night.

He walked out of his room still in only his pajama pants. It was all he ever wore to bed and all he had on now. He didn't even think about it and just walked out of his room. His head was groggy and it felt heavy, yea he was definitely not happy about being up right now, and it was all her fault.

He went towards the kitchen area, the idea of coffee popped into his head. As he walked towards the kitchen he turned his head. There she was already in her uniform, oblivious to everything happening around her, obvious to the fact that she wasn't alone now. She was at the table surround by a pile of books.

What the hell is wrong with her, its 5:45 in the morning, on the first day of classes, she hasn't even had a class yet and she already studying! The crazy bat, what is wrong with her. Well we can't have this no matter what, if I can't sleep then she is not allowed to study. She was so kind this morning to me I think I shall to return the favor.

"Accio book" Draco smirked, and waited for the music that his ears wanted. He wasn't disappointed either.

"What the hell Malfoy! What do you think you are doing?" She shouted. She was surprised, she hadn't even noticed that he came into the room. How long had he been standing there. Did he see her after she left her room…she was still buttoning up her shirt.

Draco looked at the book, he was shocked. "Oh well what is this Granger? Magick Moste Evile by Godelot? Isn't this a bit dark for you…I can't say that I remember seeing this on the book lists or on the syllabus's." He saw her move a little awkwardly…saw her move her arm. She looked as if she was trying to move or hide the other books. He couldn't be sure as to which one it was though.

"Oh no you don't Granger. Accio book. Accio book." What the hell is she doing with books like this. Secrets of the Darkest Art by Oule Bullock…Magick Moste Evile…The Dark Forces: A Guide To Self Protection by Quentin Trimble. Someone like Granger shouldn't have books like these. We have books like this at the mansion, but she definitely have these books. These are dark books, I didn't even think Hogwarts had these kind of books.

"Give me those books back Malfoy. They are mine." Ganger looked nervous. She couldn't seem to look straight into my eyes.

"Why do you have books like this Granger? You know a goody two shoes like you Granger might want to be careful. People may think that you aren't up to any good." He may have been screwing with her right now but he really was curious to as too why she had dark books. Books that would make his own father shiver just by looking at them.

"Malfoy mind your own damn business and give them back." She realized this was line of approach wasn't going to work so she tried a different tact. "Malfoy I touched those books, I touched them with my mudblood hands, you might catch _mudblood_ cooties." She rolled her eyes when she said the final mudblood. This was ridiculous…there was no way that she was expected to get along with Malfoy for a whole year. Albus was bloody mental if he really thought that Malfoy would be able to change enough to work along with someone who was not of his status.

He tossed the books back and huffed. "Yeah your absolutely right, gross. What was I thinking." He was peeved, she caught him in his own game. He was forced to drop the subject and forced to give her back her books. He would definitely give her props, she was witty.

Hermione smiled, she was now definitely pleased with her self. She beat him in his own little game. She looked at him haughtly, just now noticing that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Please go put on a shirt ferret. I already have to deal with living with you. I don't want to have to deal with seeing you half naked…seeing and living with you is bad enough." She needed him to put a shirt on, she really did. He may be a unbearable and ignorant but she had to admit that he had a nice chiseled chest. But still point being, she didn't want to get caught staring at her "enemy's" chest and stomach.

Draco huffed and just flicked her off. He didn't need this right now, not with his headache.

"Your maturity amazes me Malfoy" She rolled her eyes and went back to her reading.

Draco just turned around and headed towards the bathroom, he really didn't need this. So he figured that if he took long enough in the shower and what ever else he could do until 7:30…then maybe…just maybe she wouldn't be there when he returned.

It was 7:45 when he left his room, this is when he would normally wake up he thought. He hoped she was gone by now, he had stalled in his room as long as he could. He showered, he took extra long getting dressed…he owled Blaise, and he owled his mom. The owl to his mother took 45 minutes alone, and he lied to her of course. That was what took so long, the wording of the whole letter.

_Mother, _

_ Being head is awesome so far, the rooms are awesome, the bathrooms are much bigger than the Prefects bathroom. I even get to boss all the Prefects around . You know how much I love to tell people what to do. Blaise was here last night, and we had fun all night. I am sure that this year is going to be the best year yet. _

_ Have you heard from Father or heard anything about Father? I know that you hadn't 2 days ago but things change. I hope all is good at home for you, and be sure that if you need anything just owl me. I love you mother, and I cant wait to hear from you soon._

_ Your Son, _

_ Draco_

He made sure to word the letter so that none of the stress that he was felling could be seen by his mother. She has enough stress to worry about as it is. He handed the letter to his eagle owl which had just got back from his letter he has sent Blaise. He had figured that he had stalled long enough and he was hungry. If she was in the living area he would just ignore her. He was ready for breakfast, and wanted some now. So he grabbed his book sack and left his room, still hoping that he wasn't going to have to see her again this morning. Or if he didn't have to see her anymore today would be even better.

Against all his hopes she was there. He did just as he told himself he was going to do though, he walked right past her. He really needed to get food in him and he need to also get a good hangover potion in him. The owl he sent Blaise earlier he told Blaise to bring a hangover potion to breakfast. He knew if anyone would have a good hangover potion it would be Blaise. And he was right.

So what do you think? Reviews…please…I have already gotten to chapter 6. I really would appreciate a beta…I just have my friend from one of my classes reading over them and well lets face it…its not helping much. So yea HELP ME WITH REVIEWS AND IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE MY BETA JUST PRIVATE MESSAGE ME ON FANFICTION AND ILL GET BACK TO YOU AS SOON AS I CAN! AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

**Midnight776**– YOU are awesome! You are my first reviewer ever! You now have official place in my heart forever! I now understand why writers always ask for reviews….it makes you feel all good inside!

**Tsuki916 **– Well you weren't an official reviewer BUT you did send me a message, so I felt that you deserved a special shout out too!

THANK you guys and please review! I don't know if I want to include a "scene" in the next chapter or not. It wouldn't be between Draco and Hermione of course because of course right now they are having a hard time even standing each other in the same room, let alone touching each other. So yea… tell me what you think, and as for the Necklace and the Ring and where do they come in…well it will take a few more chapters for them to even make an appearance…I did kind of make a sort of reference to them in the 3rd chapter… but yea REVIEW and love!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 – Potions<p>

He found out during breakfast that Potions was his first class. He was relieved, he could deal with Snape…actually looked forward to it. He arrived at the dungeon doors 5 minutes early hoping beyond hope that she wouldn't be there, though his hopes weren't high.

And as just as I suspected, 3 minutes later he saw her approach the door with who else but the boy-who-wouldn't-die! The door opened 2 min later and the whole 12 students that actually where able to receive grades high enough so that Snape would except them back into Potions all filled into the room. Snape was already at his desk and told everyone that the seating arrangements where on the board at the front of the room.

"I do not want to hear any complaining! There will be no changes in this seating chart. If you don't like it then you can leave." Snape said brusquely.

"Great…" Draco said in a voice that no one could hear. He knew this couldn't be good. He was right.

TABLE 1

Padma Patil , Theodore Nott

TABLE 2

Draco Malfoy , Hermione Granger

TABLE 3

Marietta Edgecombe , Anthony Goldstein

TABLE 4

Blaise Zabini , Michael Corner

TABLE 5

Pansy Parkinson , Harry Potter

TABLE 6

Terry Boot , Seamus Finnigan

'Fucking great was right! Now I am stuck with Granger here TOO!' Draco thought. He chanced a glance over to Hermione, she didn't look to happy either, neither did Potter.

After 5 minutes everyone was seated and pulling out their textbooks: Moste Potente Potions. Snape got up from his desk and walked to the front of the class and stood in front of the chalk board.

"Now that we all took our sweet time getting settled...I am sure that everyone read the chapters indicated in the booklist to be read over the summer." Draco let out a "humph" sound at this. "So class can anyone tell me what a philter is?"

"Oh!" Hermione squeaked.

'Stupid dumb know-it-all bitch…' Draco muttered. He knew that technically someone couldn't be a know-it-all and be stupid and dumb….but he was just aggregated.

Hermione was seated so straight in the chair that it wasn't even funny, her hand wiggling around. It took a good minute before Snape begrudgingly chose her.

"Yes? Miss Granger?" Snape sighed.

"A philter is a potion designed to enchant or charm the drinker." She said proudly.

"Your answer is word for word of course, I read the book already Granger, but nether the less you are correct. Today we will be making a philter potion. The name of the potion is The Volubilis Potion. Can anyone….Yes MISS GRANGER?" at the exact moment before he was going to ask if anyone when what the potion did; she nearly jumped out of her chair, hand in the air.

"The Volubilis Potion is a potion in which alters the drinkers voice." She looked satisfied. 'Stupid bitch…couldn't she just shut up' Draco thought.

"Again yes this is correct but maybe you could refrain from cutting me off in mid sentence with your incessant need to always be right Granger!"

Draco snickered, Hermione shrank down.

"Now that we are all aware as to what the potion is and what it does, the instructions are on the board and the ingredients are in the storage room. The potion is due at the end of the class, and please tests them before you turn them in please.

-20 min later-

"DON'T!" Granger shouted.

"What the bloody hell Granger! It says right there on the board that the next thing to do is to add the mint springs! Or can't you read?" Draco didn't want to be here anymore. Potions was supposed to be his "happy" class…but NO. She had to ruin this for him too, first the heads position, now this.

"Of course I can read, but can YOU read. It says that the potion has to be warmed until it turns orange…THEN you add the mint springs. The potion is still pinkish." She said this like he was purposely trying to sabotage her grade.

"Stuff it Granger, it is not that big of a deal!"

"Not a big deal Malfoy! I don't know about you but I care about my grades, but seeing as you don't then I guess you get to be the tester of the potion."

"Oh no, you're going to try to poison me!"

"Do you ever listen?"

"Too mudbloods? No not really."

"Malfoy this is a philter potion, not a poison. And as appealing as poisoning you sounds to me…if I poison you then I receive a failing grade. And I just told you that I CARE about my grades!"

"Fine Granger, just shut the bloody hell up. I am tired of hearing your voice."

-25 more minutes left-

The potion, now a calming yellow, letting off small amounts of sparks every now and then, was done. The potion was not perfect like Snape would make it but it was definitely NEWT standards. All that was left to do was to do was for Malfoy to test it.

"Ok Malfoy…now 3 sips should do." Hermione was hard pressed not to grin. This was going to be great.

"Fine, just hand it to me." He took the 3 sips, then spoke. "Testing testing 1 2 3"

Granger busted out laughing, Draco sounded like his voice was mixed with a ducks. "You sound like Donald Duck!" She laughed unable to contain it. 'The best is still to come' she thought.

"Now class… ½ a sip should be enough, seeing as 1 full sip lasts up to 3 hours." Snape informed.

"WHAT!" Draco quacked. 9 hours, that BITCH! She did this on purpose. "Granger, you knew didn't you!"

Hermione just let all her laughter out, she really couldn't hold it in, nor could she get used to the quacking! He really did sound like Donald Duck. "Well Malfoy, it does state in the book how long a sip lasts…it is not my fault that you didn't read it." She said innocently.

"You did this on purpose! You said you didn't want to get a failing grade!"

"Your right, I don't want to get a failing grade, and I won't. The potion works, it is not my fault that you took more than was necessary for a simple test. I also said I wouldn't poison you and I didn't poison you. Consider this as revenge for this morning Malfoy." She smiled sweetly at him, she was definitely proud of her self. She put the stopper in the vial, looked at Malfoy and said "Have a nice morning Malfoy". She turned and walked to the front and turned their vial in. Malfoy just gave her a death stare.

So I am trying to make them longer….I just seem to be having a hard time with that.

OH and btw I still really need a beta… so if you are interest just email me on fanfiction. Have a good day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – The Wrong Words to Say

-Later that evening-

"Ha she did what? NO way, that is freaking hilarious mate!" Nott was not helping. He was just serving to piss me off more. Whose side was he even on anywaysn any who.

.

It was after dinner, Wwe were all back in the Slytherin commons room, . Blaise, Nott, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle (even if they really weren't engaging in any of the conversations). I was explaining to them why my voice sounded like "Donald Duck" whoever the hell that was. Once they heard my voice they all started laughing and were demanding to know "what the bloody hell happened to your voice". Why does it seem that lately everyone seemed to be laughing at my misfortunes lately?

"Really Nott! You find that hilarious? Well how about you work with her next time. She is a fucking bitch! I thought living with her was bad enough, now I have the misfortune to have to work with her in potions too. Potions was supposed to be the class where I could relax."

"Sorry mate it's just…it's just that's kind of 'Slytherin' of her, you are probably more upset that you didn't think of it yourself first. And as for me working with her, well mate I would love to "work" with her, in Potions and out.," hHe wiggled his eyebrows., " I really would, but you heard Snape 'There will be no changes'. " Nott repeated sounding just like Snape. "I mean come on mate, she is sexy as hell, most of the school thinks so, even most of the Slytherins. You saw all the whole school look at her when she walked in, I even did a double take!"

"Told ya mate." Blaise cut in.

"What the hell is wrong with everyone?, Sshe may be okay looking but I would rather screw a blast ended skrewt!" 'I amwas serious about that, I would rather cross breed with an animal then sully myself with tainted blood.' Draco thought.

"Oh stop being so melodramatic Draco. It's funny and you know it, you sound hilarious. Just face it, a Gryffindor got you and you hate it. What makes it even funnier is that it was Granger. Oh and by the way, I am still very pissed at you still." She Pansy grinned at him while she said this to let him know that she was over it and just fucking with him.

"Oh Pansy, I wish you would have caome over yesterday last night. It would have at least made 5:00 AM better for me."

"5:00 AM? What the hell are you on about Draco?" Blaise commentedasked.

"The bloody bint got up at 5:00 AM. Who does that? And to top it off who gets up at 5 AM to read Dark Magic Books. These were books that my father wouldn't even think to touch."

"She' is Granger, Malfoy. She is a bookworm…it is what she does. I don't think it is much to worry about." Pansy replied.

"So Draco, ... could I have a go at her? I mean since you don't want anything to do with her. I mean shit, I am your best mate, and I would be in your dormitory probably just as much as you are. So I figure whatswhat's the problem with having me some fun while I am there. We all know that all she needs is a good lay and then she would probably be easier to get along with. So really I am just asking trying to help you mate." Blaise winked at Draco.

"If that is all she needs Blaise, then I don't see how you would be of any help." Draco responded jokingly.

"Oh your're so funny Mr. Donald Duck."

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS DONALD DUCK? character. Granger said the exact same thing." Draco yelled, really confused by now on this whole Donald Duck deal.

"He's some duck character that a man named Walt Disney came up with. I saw my cousin watching it over the summer on that muggle box. I think they call it a telephone, or something that started with 'tele-'. IBlaised looked as if he was trying to remember esactly what it was called. " Oh I don't know but really Draco you sound just like him right now. So how long does the voice even last Draco?" Blaise asked curiously.

"You remember some some random blokes name but can't remember what you watched it on? Very nice Blaise. And the effects should last

"Aabout 1 ½ more hours, but who knows, it was a potion made by a student. Yes, even if that student was Granger, but still…who knows it may not be as strong as a potion that Snape would have made."

"Well…so? You never answered me yet mate. Can I have a go at the infamous Granger?. You don't want her and she doesn't seem to want the Weasel, so she is open game right?"

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing…Blaise seemed to be serious about this. "Do what you will Blaise, but don't come whining back to me when you don't get what you want, or when you get some mudblood disease. " He really didn't care, let him have her, maybe she would be easier to deal with, and it wasn't himme who was going to be sullied with mudblood.

Blaise and Nott started to a light conversation talk aa few minutes later about the potions essay and a comfortable silence calm feeling came over Draco. This is what he had wanted since he came back to Hogwarts. Draco just sat back and relaxed, dozing off for a little.

30 minutes passed.

Draco woke up from his pleasant doze, Pansy was working on some of the Potions homework that Snape has assigned to those whose potions didn't exactly work as needed. Which This is probably why they didn't understand what had happened to his voice. They never listened to anything that Snape really ever said, they never really never needed to. He leaned over to Pansy and whispered in her ear.

"Pansy, so you still mad at me?" Draco said silkily. He really could do with a good lay even if it was Pansy.

"Hmm Draco, it depends…are you going to make it up to me? I'm sure we could work out some kind of payment. up." She grinned back at him.

The thoughts and images that were going through his head at her words were enough to make his dick twitch. 'Oh yes, he definitely needed something.'

"I am sure we can work that out, come with me." He winked at her.

She leaned over to his ear, took it in her mouth and gave a slight tug and ran the tip of her tongue along the lobe of his ear. small piece in her mouth. She let it go and whispered, "I am ready when you are."

This was something he loved about Pansy, they had an understood relationship between the two of them. Friends with benefits, and that was all. They had tried the actual boyfriend/girlfriend thing before and they both agreed that it just wasn't what they were looking for, but they had both enjoyed the sex. So they decided to keep that aspect of the relationship.

They both got up. "Well bye guys, I'll talk to you all later, I've got '"stuff'" (he wiggled his eyebrows when he said 'stuff') to do." Pansy slapped his arm at that but giggled all the same.

"Bye boys," she called back as they made their way to the commons door.

-Back at the Heads Dorm-

Draco approached the heads door and, spoke the password "Tango with a Mango", they still hadn't changed the password. Pansy giggled at the ridiculous password.

"Tango with a Mango?"

"Something our crack pot headmaster came up with."

Pansy giggled again,. "I see".

Draco opened the door and walked in. He noticed all the lights were off. "Thank the Dark Lord, Granger is not here." He let out a happy sigh, maybe his bad luck was turning.

He took out his wand and flicked it towards the fireplace, where a light fire sprang up. in the fireplace. He walked towards the kitchen area, and removed the firewhiskey that he had placed in the cabinet the night before after Blaise had left. He offered some of the fine firewhiskey to Pansy.,

which she politely denied.

"No thank you Draco." Pansy politely declined. said properly. She walked towards the large sofa in front of the fireplace, and sat down.

Draco, still in the kitchen, poured himself a small drink. He sipped it while placing everything back to its original place from the night before. He walked towards Pansy and took a seat next to her, still sipping his drink.

She looked at him and grinned. "You know yesterday I wanted to smack you at dinner, and even more so when I received your letter."

"I apologize, I was severely stressed. But I will make it all up to you Pansy, you know I can and will." Grinning back at her, he lowered his head to her neck, placing small wet kisses along it. She moved her head to allow him better access. She let out a deep throaty moan when he placed his hand on her knee.

He really did appreciate the school uniform., Tthe skirts, that were mandatory for the girls to wear, made stuff like this so much more simpler.

He moved his hand up her thigh, again hearing her moan, she was liking this. She always did, he legs and neck where so sensitive. He continued to place kisses on her throat, while rubbing and massaging her thighs. He moved his free hand to the back of her neck,. heHe removed his lips from her throat and lifted his head from her neck.k , and looked her in the eyes. He then pulled her head to his, taking her lips with his. He relished in the feel of her lipsHer lips, they were soft as always, and so welcoming. He kissed her and she kissed him back with as much gusto as he kissed her.. His other hand was still rubbing up and down her thighs,. Hhe slowly started to lift move her skirt up, centimeter by centimeter. She let out another throaty moan, which was silenced by his mouth. , which he caught in his mouth. Releasing her neck he brought his hand to her necktie, he chose to untie the tie so that he didn't have to break the heated kiss that was going on. He threw the tie to the ground and moved to her buttons. He unbuttoned the top three buttons, taking his hand from her thighs he used both hands to move the top of her shirt to the sides, bringing out her breasts.

He stopped kissing her long enough to look at the woman in front of him. Her lips were red and slightly swollen, her neck had little red spots (they would be gone within the hour, he didn't like leaving marks on things that weren't his). Her chest was falling and rising in a quick tempo, her skirt was hiked up a good amount, he could almost see her underwear, but not quiete. She was pretty in her own way, she wasn't a world class model but she definitely was good looking.

He moved his eyes back up to her breasts,. Tthey were covered in a silky green bra which was lacedy with silver silk. He smirked at her, she was ever the Slytherin, through and through. He brought his hand to her left breastgrabbed her left breast, feeling the fabric, also feeling her breast budnipple hardening under his fingertips. His cock twitched again.

"What a lovely sight this is right now. I just love the green, are you matching Pansy? Are you matching under here?" he brought his hand back to her thigh moving the skirt up even more.

She smiled back at him. "Well I am pleased to be of service to your eyes, but I do believe you still owe me and as much as I love pleasing you, I think it's time you get back to appeasing me." She smirked now.,She had with a smirk that could to rival his own.

Oh yes, she was definitely a Slytherin. "As you wish." He brought his hand back to her buttons, making quick work of them.

*BAM*

Firecrackers were whizzing around his and Pansy's head. He jumped up startled, drew his wand and looked around.

"What the bloody hell?" he asked perplexed. Then he saw her, Granger. Granger had walked in and he hadn't even of heard her, . Hhe must have been too preoccupied with Pansy. At the thought of Pansy he glanced back at her on the couch, she was hastily fastening her shirt back up and pushing her skirt back down, trying hard to right herself.

Fuck, now he wasn't going to get lucky tonight. Obviously he was wrong with his earlier assumption that his bad luck was turning. It wasn't changing…it was just teasing him.

"What the bloody hell Granger do you think you are doing, stop these bloody firecrackers now!" He was upset, no he was furious, no he was PISSED. No he was all three of those things., wWhy the hell would she do this?. 'Oh wait it's Granger, she lives to make my life a living hell.' Draco thought.

"If you were in your room doing whatever you were doing then I wouldn't have bothered you. I am in my own right to start fireworks in the common room, I was just practicing my charms." She answered him smartly.

"Whatever I was doing Granger? It is called sex, or don't you know what that looks like? Oh what am I even asking, of course you don't., Yyou are just a know-it-all prude." He didn't care what he said anymore, he was tired of this crap, and it was only his second night living with her,. "aAnd Granger this is my common room just as much as it is yours. So if I wish to indulge in some "fun" out here then I am in my right to do so."

Pansy stood up, she was obviously embarrassed at being caught in mid action. "Draco I am going to go, I will see you later."

"No come on Pansy don't leave, she doesn't own this place. She has no right to tell us what to do. " He was trying hard to keep a hold of his possible lay tonight. He knew it was futile, it wasn't going to happen, but by the Dark Lord he wasn't going to give in without a fight.

"No really Draco, I should leave, I need to leave anyways. I have that potions assignment I need to finish. Have a good night" She got up and walked out of the room, looking back at Granger when she got to the door,. "Sorry Granger".

She apologized, she apologized to the bint. Pansy never apologizes, not even to me, and she apologizes to the mudblood. That made me even more frustrated.

Granger looked back and just nodded.

She had no manners just as I thought earlier. "What the fuck do you think you are doing? Are you purposely trying to piss me off Granger?"

She looked at him with disgust in her eyes. "Really Malfoy, in the living area, on the first real day of school? Do you have no morals? I really am starting to not understanddont understand how you got this position. Nice voice by the way. You really should spend more time reading the books then 'engaging in fun', maybe then you would know how much of the potion you should have drankhow much potion is required.. " She made as if to walk off to her room, she had a stupid proud look on her face after her last comment. looked so proud at herself at her last comment.

Oh HELL no. The bloody trollop was not going to walk away from him. He walked speedily to her and grabbed her arm,. "Don't you walk away from me Granger."

"Get your hands off me Malfoy.," She said calmly.

"No, you listen here, you mudblood bitch. You don't get to tell me what to do."

She now looked lividmad as well, but he did could see a little bit of fear in her eye. Theat bit of fear that he saw in her eyes bugged him a bit, but not too much. He needed to show her where she stood.

"Get your hands off me Malfoy" she repeated herself, this time adding more threatbass in her voice.

Ha as if she is going to do anything to me. "I don't think so Granger. Not until we get something straight." He started moving towards her, his hand still grabbing her arm. He was trying to push her towards a wall, trying to trap her. "You are a stuck up bitch who doesn't seem to know her place., Wwell let me explain it to you, I am above you, you are beneath me. Do not fuck with me."

"Oh get over yourself Malfoy, you are no more important or "above" me than anyone else its. Get used to it, your daddy isn't here Malfoy, you need to learn that you are not able to boss people around anymore. I will not bow to anyone, especially not you. I may be a 'mudblood' Malfoy, but I am a better person then you will ever be. You are just following in your father's footsteps and eventually you will end up just like him, locked in Azkaban. Look at you, you can't even talk to a woman without using force…did you learn this from your _daddy_ too?, Llearning to intimidate and scare women into doing what youhe wants." She was getting really mad now, she yanked her arm out of his hand and stepped out of his reach.

"Don't," he walked in closer to her.

"You," he got even closer.

"Ever," he was so close that she started to walk backwards toward the wall even more.

"Talk," her back was almost to the wall.

"About," he was almost back in hands reach to herhe was able to reach her again.

"My," her back was up against the wall now, her eyes now actually showing a good amount of fear.

"Father!" he slammed his hands on the wall on each side of her head. She flinched. Good.

"You don't even know what the word scare means,. Ddon't tempt me to show you how 'scary' I can be. I'll Sshow you how much 'I learned from my daddy.'" Draco got in closer, his face was so close to hers. Nobody talked about his father, his friends didn't even dare to mention him, they all knew it was a touchy subject, and here she was. Just going on and on about things she had no idea about.

She sensed that she was in dangerous territory. She did the best and only thing she knew to do.

"Back up Malfoy." She spoke in a terse serious manner.

"Or what Granger?" He felt something poke his stomach.

"Back up Malfoy." She repeated the command again. He straightened up, and stepped back.

*Pop*

Draco flinched. She cursed him, she acuatllyactually cursed him. Wait no…nothing was wrong. He looked at her, she looked shocked.

"What in Merlin's name was that?" he questioned.

"I don't know Malfoy but you better keep backing up or ill make sure that the next thing that you hear IS from my wand."

His mind was still on the popping noise but quickly waved the thought from his head, must have been the fire wood popping. "Whatever Granger, I am going to bed. Just stay away from me." He walked away to his room.

Hermione let out a breath she wasn't even aware that she was holding in. What the hell is wrong with him, obviously talking about his father was the wrong thing to say. She looked around, looking at the firecrackers that were now making soft noises and hoping on the ground. She waved her wand, everything disappeared. She then saw the tie that was left on the floor. She let out a disgusted noise, and thought back to what she had walked in on. She felt she had every right to be upset, they were almost about to go at it, in the living area!

"Prude!" She hmphed. I am no prude, she knew what they were doing, true she might not have a whole lot of experience in the area of the male and female interactions. But she had kissed Ron once, and she had done more than kiss with Victor, yea so what if they never went further than second base. Had she had those urges to go further? Yes, but she was young, and she just didn't feel the huge need to open her legs to any guy that made her feel those things.

'Stupid Malfoy' and with that thought she got up and moved to her room. She walked past the bathroom and heard the water running.

'Yea I would bath after that too' she thought crossly. She entered her room, went to her desk and picked up the book that she was reading earlier that day. She went to her bed and plopped down and opened to the last page that she was on and started reading.

Wow so this was 10 pages! 3,436 words! I am so proud of myself. SO PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I do believe this is why I did so much. I am so pleased to see how many people have favorite my story or put it on the alert list. ALSO I have a beta! legand-babe. I am so appreciative of her. =]


	7. Chapter 7

So sorry that it has taken me so long to post anything. I have been really busy, trying to get all my military application stuff sorted out. Not to mention that sadly I had to RESTORE my whole computer to manufacture standards…dumb viruses! So all my chapters (I had up to 8 and part of 9) got deleted…why didn't I make a back up you may ask….well dumb virus mad sure I couldn't! Good thing that I write all my chapters in a notebook first right lol. Still really upset about it. I also don't have word anymore cause the dumb computer, so I'm using works lol. SO OLD! Well on to the chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! Your reviews keep me going. =]

Chapter 7 - The Untold Plan To Begin Earlier Than Planned

*POP*

"Albus, sir, I have been watching them like you had told me to do." the house elf squeaked.

"And, what have you seen. It has only been one full day…is everything ok? I didn't expect to hear from you until the end of the week." the headmaster said calmly.

"Well not exactly sir, they are not even trying to get along. At every possible moment they are lashing out at each other."

"But it has only been one day Dobby, how could it be that bad my dear elf?" he asked thoroughly curious.

"Well sir, she woke him you, so he took her books. She has him drink more potion then was necessary, so he does certain personal deeds with his girl 'friend' in plain sight, then she cast fireworks at them and then he tries to intimidate her. It has just been going back and forth between the two of them constantly, on and on." The elf listed the events obviously leaving out many details, and just summarizing everything. The headmaster stared at the elf, eyebrows lifted. "Is that all?" he was impressed in the two, all of those things in one day. Yes quite impressive.

"Well what would you suggest we do Dobby?" He asked the house elf with a smile.

The elf squeaked with pleasure at being asked his opinion on something. "I think we should start the plan, I don't think they will make any progress on their own. They are both too strong headed. And wasn't that what you were really actually waiting on? To see if they could get along on their own before you would break it to them. But with them not being able to stop being rude to each other for one minute, I don't think it is wise to wait."

"I do believe you are correct my dear elf." He smiled at the elf. "well when can you do it? Remember, they can not know that you were there, or know that it was you who did it. So…you know what to do right?"

"Dobby can do it tonight sir, and Dobby is a house elf, I knows how too not be seen or detected if Dobby doesn't wish to be detected." Dobby smiled, he would make the headmaster proud.

"Ok then Dobby." Albus smiled again and handed the house elf two items. "Remember, you need to get a piece of hair from each of them. Once you do that Dobby, you need to combine Mr. Malfoys hair with her necklace, and Miss Grangers hair with the ring, after you have combined the hairs with the necklace and ring you need to make sure that you tap the two together and say "fuse". Do you understand this Dobby, if you dont do this then my whole plan will be for not. Can you do this my dear Dobby?"

"Yes Albus sir." The house elf took the two items from the old man and *popped* out of the headmasters room.

Albus was amazed, he underestimated the levels of dislike from the two heads. He hopped this would not cause any problems with the artifacts, it shouldn't really mess with the artifacts, but then again he had underestimated them once already. He knew the two would fight, but the real question now is how long these two will fight for...especially now with this dark magic. He didn't really want to use it, but the prophecy had to be done and fulfilled. He had no other options at this point, they wouldn't fulfill it on their own obviously.

Albus sighed and said aloud to the portraits in the room, "This may take longer then I had hoped."

-7 years ago….-

Prophecy from the Hat

From Dark to Light

Each have to fight

Two different people must rise

To join with who each despise

Her heart must reach his heart

Before his own will tear apart

The Dark Lord will use this boy

His acts of evil he will deploy

She is the key to his escape

Through her his heart will change shape

Their love will be hard

And she will become scarred

Their love will stop all the wrong

Though I can not sing this in a song

The Dark Lord can not succeed

If love will stop his deed

-Back at the head dorms-

Dobby popped in front of the Heads dorm, had a nice little chat with the portrait. Only when Dobby mentioned the headmasters orders did the portrait open, he would of avoided the portrait under any other circumstances except that he wanted to avoid any popping noises.

Once the door opened, the elf peered into the common living area checking to see if the area was clear. The elf didn't see anything, no lights, no fire, no people, no nothing. This was just what the elf was hoping for, they would never know it was him. Dobby walked to the first room "Draco Malfoy", the elf frowned…this was going to be a bit hard for Dobby, seeing an old master wasn't going to be fun. Even if he was asleep, but Dobby had told sir that he could…and WOULD do it, and he would not disappoint.

He crept into his old masters room, he was sleeping just like he had thought. Mr. Malfoy always was a heavy sleeper even when he was young so this shouldn't be too hard. He sliently went up to the sleeping boy and plucked a single hair from the boys head. The boy moved and groaned, muttering "damn hippogriff, bloody crazy bird".

Dobby sighed, and repressed a soft giggle. Next was the lovely misses room. He silently made his way to her room and entered. She was on the bed, asleep, head in a book. Dobby smiled at the young girl who helped Harry Potter so much. He crept to her, holding his breath, and once he was beside her, took one of her hairs. There was no reaction from her.

The elf left the room, went back to the common living area, Dobby didn't want to wake the young masters. He took the long curly hair he had took from Miss Granger and wrapped the hair around the ring, he did the same with Mr. Malfoys hair and the necklace. He took the two artifacts, one in each hand, raised the two in the air. tapped them together, and said "FUSE".

The hairs seemed to shimmer and seemed to meld with the artifacts. The ring and necklace now looked just like they looked when he received them from Albus, however, now they seemed to let off a low almost unrecognizable hum.

Dobby went back into young Mr. Malfoys room, making his way back over to the boys bed. He stealthfuly placed the ring on the boys finger.

'One down, one to go…." the elf thought

He made his way back to the girls room and slipped the necklace carefully over the girls head, and smiled at her. He went back into the hallway…and repeated "fuse", light began to shine from under the two heads doors.

Dobby looked back at Miss Grangers door, "Good luck Miss". With that he left the heads common room.

*Pop*

The elf arrived inside the headmasters room.

"It is done Albus sir."

"Thank you Dobby, you did very well!" He smiled at the elf.

"Now all that is left is to wait." "Thank you again Dobby."

"Have a good night Albus sir." And he left.

Albus entered into his room…muttering to his self. "What was required is done, and what is done is done. Lord have mercy on their souls." He then went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

AURTHOR NOTE!

So I am totally upset, but in a happy way I guess. I saw HARRY POTTER part too at 12:02.…I THINK THAT ENDING WAS HIGHLY FLAWED….don't they know its supposed to be DRACO and Hermione! Not RON!

Chapter 8 - The Necklace And The Ring (and more wrong things to say)

She tossed, turned, and moaned. Hermione was in a painted black room, no wait it wasn't painted black. The room was burnt.

Where was she? She had no idea where she was…but she did know that she 'felt' scared…very scared. She felt like she was facing a doom that was unavoidable.

She was sitting down on a chair…it was burnt too. She looked to her right…'What was Mrs. Malfoy doing here?' Mrs. Malfoy was just sitting next to her, her eyes red and bloodshot, her nose red. She looked like she was just crying. Hermione looked to her left, and her stomach seemed to plummet, beside her Mr. Malfoy sat next to her. He was starring straight, not moving, he was just starring. He seemed to be ignoring his wife, he didn't seem to care or even notice that his wife was crying.

What the bloody hell was going on? Why was she with the Malfoys? Why was she in this room? Why did she have the feeling that she was here waiting for someone? And why did she feel scared of this 'thing' she was waiting for? WHAT WAS GOING ON!

She heard the door creak open, this time her heart plummeted. She felt her hands shaking. Why was she so scared, why was she FEELING so scared with no real reason too? Yes she was in a room with two people who hate her, but she was never really THIS scared of the Malfoys…so why did she feel so scared now?

She looked to the door which was now fully opened. A tale figure with pale skin and snake like features seemed to glide in. She looked straight at the man, looked straight into the red eyes of Lord Voldemort. 'Oh no! This was it, she was going to die.'

Mr. Malfoy got up from the chair, walked up over to the cloaked man. He bent down on one knee, and lowered his head.

"My Lord, I have brought you my son. He is ready to serve you my Lord."

At Mr. Malfoys' word she heard Mrs. Malfoy whimper.

Son? Last time she checked she was not Draco. What the bloody hell is going on?

"Good job Lucius, you have pleased your master. Now Draco, step forward." Voldemort hissed.

She got up, her heart hammering in her chest. She felt her legs move towards the cloaked man, seeming on their own accord.

"Kneel down to your master Draco."

She did just what she was told to do…wait…she did just what HE was told to do. She was Draco…

"Pull back your sleeve Draco."

Again she did what she was told. Panic was rising inside her, but this panic was not her own, this panic was his. He did not want this…he did not want this mark.

She saw his wand raise in the air, saw it lower, heard the devil himself hiss the spell, watched as the wand was coming closer to her forearm. She couldn't move, she wanted to…the wand was less then a millimeter away from her arm…

"NOOOO!" she yelled, she was sitting straight up in her bed. Her skin was soaked in sweat.

"What the hell was that?" She muttered, she still felt terrified, but the fear didn't feel like it belonged to her. She felt another burst of fear blow through her. She stood up, she felt sick. She couldn't explain what was going on…or why she felt like this. She tried to walk, but felt another burst of fear…it was staggering.

She felt heavy…no…her head felt heavy. She brought her hand to her head…nothing was there. She slid her hands down to her neck…what was this on her neck?

"What the?"

There on her neck was a gold necklace with a clear emerald gem with a weird symbol in the center of the gem.

"Where did this come from?" She said out loud. She tried to remove the necklace from her neck but she couldn't, there didn't seem to be a clasp any where. The chain was to small to lift over her head, and she couldn't break the chain.

Another pang of fear shot through her.

"What is going on here?"

She still felt sick, she felt like she was going to retch…she moved towards the bathroom. She heard the bathroom door open on the other side. Five seconds later she heard retching coming from the bathroom.

"Malfoy? Malfoy are you okay?" She felt a weird annoyance all of a sudden.

"Mind your own business mud blood."

"Really? With the names again? Fine then whatever just hurry up with the bathroom…I feel sick too. It must have been something wrong with the food we all ate early for lunch."

She heard him muttering in the bathroom…"Whatever, just leave me alone."

She felt that same annoyance she felt earlier. What the hell is with her right now, it must be my hormones. It was around 'that' time.

She heard the toilet flush and heard the door open. Malfoy came out of the bathroom.

"There Granger", he whipped his mouth, he looked really bad.

She didn't feel sick anymore though. She stood there confused.

Draco looked at her neck, there on her neck was a very pretty, and very expensive looking emerald necklace. Draco stopped and did a double take, it looked like it had a weird symbol in the gem. He noticed Granger started to look at him strangely…

"Nice necklace Granger, didn't take you as someone who would wear green. Where did you get that, it looks to expensive to be from Weasley." he sneered.

She ignored him, feeling agervated. 'Dumb Malfoy'.

He moved towards the kitchen, she followed, she felt thirsty.

He went to the kitchen got a cup of water, she was staring at him.

"What are you starring at?"

"Nothing"

"Then what are you doing? You seem to be following me like a lost puppy."

"No…I was just thirsty too."

"Then hurry up, get your water, and then leave me alone."

She was so confused, she 'was' thirsty but now she was not thirsty anymore.

"What is going on?" she thought to her self again.

She watched him walk towards the fireplace and started a fire. He sat down in the chair in front of the fire, she seemed to be in deep thought.

The dream, the necklace, the sick feeling, the thirst, she was really getting curious and suspicious as to what was going on.

She walked towards Malfoy, sat down on the couch. She kept starring at Malfoy, trying to make a connection.

"Malfoy, get mad."

"What?"

"Get mad at me, yell at me, remember all the hate you have for me and let it all out."'

"What the hell are you on about Granger? Get mad at you? What is wrong with you, what do you get off on anger? Freak!"

"Come on Malfoy."

"Fine" he said exasperatedly, "I am angry." He rolled his eyes.

"No come on Malfoy. I'm a mud blood, you hate me, you hate my kind." She got up, "You hate the sight of me." She stepped closer.

"Granger come on step back."

She thought about something and figured it was worth a try.

"You know Malfoy…Im really surprised. I thought with you following your "Lord" so happily that you would be a GREAT listen by now." She new this was not the best thing to say and that he was really going to be angry with her, but it was what she needed.

"Shut the bloody hell up Granger!" he got up fast.

She felt angry…VERY angry.

"You don't know what you are talking about." He started to walk towards her.

"Im sorry."

He stopped, and just starred. She felt confused…but not confused. OH hell now she was really confused.

"Granger? What did you say?"

"Nothing, I got to go." She needed to go and think…what was going on was NOT natural. She walked to her bedroom, looked back, then walked into her bedroom.

"Bloody woman…" he muttered.

- Draco's POV -

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Draco thought. "Get angry at me Draco?" What the hell. She must be going crazy.

He was tired, he had been terrified, been sick, angry, and now confused….all in the last 20 minutes.

Where the hell did this ring come from? The ring had a ruby stone in the middle, it was very nice looking but he would of preferred a different color gem. He looked harder at the gem, in the middle of the gem there seemed to be a weird symbol. It reminded him of Grangers necklace, the symbols were not exactly the same but were similar.

'Maybe it was just a coincidence?' Yea there we go…a coincidence.

Now a question he really wanted answered was 'why the hell was Granger asking him to get angry at her?'

"UGGG! Why is all this happening now!" He shouted. He didn't need ANY of this now.

He was tired…maybe that meant he was just over analyzing everything. He was just really stirred up by his dream.

His dream….it made him shudder. He wanted to make sure that that never happened. He WOULD NOT get that damn mark, no matter what his father thought. Fuck his father, his father didn't rule his life. He was of age, he could do what ever he wanted, he had already received his inheritance, he had received that on his birthday. He was just worried about his mother, if he were to leave, what would happen to her? He loved his mother.

He looked at the cloak on the fire place mantle, it was a few minutes away from six in the morning. He got up once more to go to the kitchen to get another glass of water. He heard the clock on the mantle chime. He looked down at his hand, he felt it warm up. The ring on his hand started to glow…BRIGHT.

"WHAT THE HELL!" The ring wouldn't come off.

He did the only thing he knew to do in this kind of situation. He was going to visit his godfather, Snape. He went to his room and got dressed, he made sure to grab his wand and left the Heads room and left towards the dungeons.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Bathroom Encounters

"It was just there when you woke up?"

"Yes. And it wont come off!"

"You tried any spells to get it off?"

"Well I tried the simple ones, they didn't work…obviously. But I didn't want to try any other ones. I didn't want to cause any kind of magical reaction with the spell that is already on it."

"Smart."

"So you have never seen anything like this?"

"Exactly like this…no?"

"It started glowing at 6 am…exactly at 6. What does it do? TELL TIME!" Draco said exasperatedly.

"No Draco…of course not. As for how to get it off or why its it wont come off. I don't know, I doubt it's a permanent sticking charm though."

Dracos face paled. "Oh Lord…I didn't even think of that!"

"Relax boy, it is NOT permanent. Actually to tell you the truth I think it is a time releasing charm."

"Time releasing?"

"Yes, meaning it wont come off until a certain amount of time has passed or until a certain event has passed. Nothing to worry about Draco."

"Nothing to worry about? Are you crazy! I wake up, have a horrible dream, had a strange encounter with Granger, not that that really has anything to do with this, I get sick, I have a ring on my finger THAT I CANT GET OFF…and you tell me its nothing to worry about? I don't know if my morning can get anymore hectic."

"Granger was acting odd?"

"Really? Out of all the things this morning you chose the least related thing to ask me about?"

"Draco, it may be related, it may not be related. But never discount anything my boy. You never know when that information may be useful."

"Do you always speak in cryptic words Snape…I don't need damn wisdom…I need to know what the hell is going on, what this ring is…and how to get the damn ring off! I mean cant you just use a bloody spell…then give me a bloody dreamless sleeping potion?"

"Draco, calm the hell down. Now let me see your hand boy!"

Draco complied finally and handed Severus his hand.

"Specialis ostendo sum vestri"

The ring on his hand began glowing a bright purple color. Snape looked at it appalled. He was stunned, why the hell did the boy have a ring that had a attachment and bonding charm on it?

"Well? What the bloody hell does that mean? Why is it purple?"

"I don't know Draco" Snape lied. "But the ring is not dangerous. I will look more into this Draco I promise. Just relax, here is a potion for your stress and a "bloody" dreamless sleep draught.

"Thank you…I guess. You don't happen to have a Granger removal potion by any chance do you…she was following me around today…it was quite irritating."

"No Draco I do not! You two are heads, you both need to get over any animosity between you two. Now go back to your dormitory and get as much sleep as you can."

"Fine, thank you for nothing." Draco rolled his eyes.

He left the dungeons, he felt like he had not succeeded in anything except gotten more confused.

He just wanted to go to bed. He was tired…and he had classes at 11...that only gave him 3 ½ hours to sleep, which was not enough time for the potion. The potion said to use only if you are expecting 8 or more hours to fully sleep.

HOLY SHIT HE HAD TO PEE! Where the hell did that come from. He went looking for the bathrooms, he went past the boys bathroom, then to the girls bathroom. He stepped into the girls bathroom…then stopped…What the hell?

"Why did I go to girls lavatory."

He went to step out side of the bathroom when Granger walked in…she had her face in a book as always. She didn't even looked up when she entered the bathroom and ran right into him.

"Malfoy! What are you doing here…in the girls lavatory." She shouted.

"I thought it was the mens Granger! Wait, what are you doing in here?"

"I am a girl Malfoy, I am allowed to use the _GIRLS _restroom, and I had to pee!"

"Is the dorm restrooms not good enough for you?"

"The dorm restroom is good enough, but I wasn't near that restroom. I was in the library, Mr. Nosey."

He wanted to irritate her cause he was irritated. "Oh of course…why didn't I think of that, Know-it-all Granger would be in the library." He really had to pee.

"Come on Malfoy, stop with the insults. I reallllly got pee."

"Sorry but the insults come naturally. Your just so easy to insult."

He could see her getting riled up…and he felt impatient, but about what he didn't know. He really didn't know what was going on with him today. She wasn't doing anything either, but he felt irritated.

"Grow up Malfoy."

"Oh trust me…" He looked at her face, and took a step towards her. She backed up and hit the bathroom stall door. "I am grown." He winked at her.

"Eww…Gross…..Really Malfoy get out of here, don't make me curse you."

"What ever Granger." He walked out, went to find a males lavatory, found one and stepped into the stall…AND HE DIDN'T HAVE TO FLIPPING PEE!

"What the BLOODY FUCK!"


	10. Chapter 10 and Review love and talley

Chapter 10 - Day And Night

"Come in"

Snape walked into the headmasters room.

"What have you done old man!"

"I am sure I have no idea on what you are talking about Severus" the headmaster replied calmly.

"Well I am sure Draco did not have someone put that ring on his finger. You are the only person I can think of who would have the means to get the item that is now on his FINGER, and you are the only person I can think of who would actually use said item on someone! Now tell me, why does Draco have an attachment charm on a ring on his finger?"

"So this is what this is all about?"

"Why does my god son have an attachment charm on him Dumbledore?"

"Because of a Prophecy."

"A prophecy? What prophecy?"

A few years ago, the hat told me a prophecy of something that was going to happen."

The prophecy went like this…

From Dark to Light

Each have to fight

Two different people must rise

To join with who each despise

Her heart must reach his heart

Before his own will tear apart

The Dark Lord will use this boy

His acts of evil he will deploy

She is the key to his escape

Through her his heart will change shape

Their love will be hard

And she will become scarred

Their love will stop all the wrong

Though I can not sing this in a song

The Dark Lord can not succeed

If love will stop his deed

Albus finished the prophecy with a look of sadness.

"The sorting hat was and is right…and sometimes when things are not going according to plan…they need to be helped along. That is all I did, I just helped the prophecy along. Don't think I wanted to do this, I had my best elf on this. He informed me that there was no way that these two people were going to get along, yet alone love each other. So I did the only thing I could think of."

"So you put an attachment charm on Draco?"

"No…I used the Day n Night relics."

"The what?"

"The Day n Night relics…it's a very old form of magic. It was used on people who were set up with arranged marriages, to help them "get" along with each other and to see through the other persons feelings…One will feel the others feelings by day, and the other will feel by night."

"So your telling me that there is a girl running around this school who will be feeling what Draco feels?"

"Yes, that is the gist of it. It will be difficult for them…but I have faith in her, she will get through this."

"YOU can not tamper with peoples lives Albus, especially with out their knowledge! Who is she Albus?"

"Hermione Granger"

"Oh Lord…you are telling me that you have "attached" the one person in this school other than Potter and Weasley, who can not stand Draco…too DRACO!"

"It had to be done, there was no other way. It is for the better cause."

"What exactly is the Day n Night spell do…what does it mean for these two?"

She had been in the library almost all day…looking up this damn necklace. She figured out there was some kind of bonding charm on the necklace…she had found that out earlier after she tried the revealing spell.

"BUT which bonding charm !" She yelled…she was frustrated…she couldn't figure out this.

"Please…Ms. Granger this is a library. Is there anything that I can help you find?"

"Bonding charms?"

"Further information on bonding charms would be in the restricted area. Come with me, I will open it for you."

"Thank you ma'am."

"Not a problem…just please no more out bursts."

"Yes, of course"

-3 hours later-

She found it ….

'During day he feels

What she may feel

During the night she feels

What he may feel'

…..blah blah blah

'Items to bond

Until they are both fond

Neither can be removed

Until their love is improved'

Her eyes widened….cant be removed until their love is improved…

"Oh bloody hell"

This wasn't good! She kept reading on.

'The more the bonding is rejected

The more the individuals are affected

The items will overpower

Make any woman cower

The ring more powerful

But he can not be harmful

The necklace more enlightening

What she feels may be frightening'

"What the hell was that supposed to mean…the ring more powerful."

It better not mean what she thought it meant.

"There is no way I will allow him to control me…"

-Back in the Headmasters Office-

"So your saying that she will experience more vivid feelings but that if the process is fought…he can partially control her? Dumbledore how is that even dare I say it fair. You just gave a teenage boy…with raging hormones the power to control a woman."

"He can not do anything that she does not agree with…the ring will not harm the one who wears its match…the necklace."

"Don't you think this is a bit much Albus…how do you know that the hat meant them…for all you know it could be two other people…I mean there are a lot of people here who hate other people. Why do you believe that it is Dra…"

"The hat mentioned them…not in the prophecy but afterwards…it is them Severus. I know you do not agree with my methods but it needs to be done…it was the only thing I could do."

"This wont end good Albus…mark my words…they are both too headstrong for this to work."

"I am sure Granger already knows…but you can not interfere with this…even if he is your god son."

"Draco?"

Hermione went to her dorm room in search of Draco.

"What the hell do you want!"

"Why the hell did you do this? Are you really that conniving that you stooped this low to control me!"

He was angry…why was he angry?

"What the hell are you talking about? I haven't done anything! You have finally lost your mind…"

She lunged for him…

MUAHAHAH CLIFFHANGER!

-Reviews-

So this is not a chapter…but this is for all of you have REVIEWED my story. I officially have 25 reviews =] So if you have left a review you will get a special shout out.

**bookobessed**

-please update! i love this chapter!

-one of my fav dramione yet! keep up the great writing! update soon! :)

*****Well thank you very much. I have been reading fan fiction for years and finally gave in and wrote one for myself. **

**Ashley**

-I love it soooo much! Please don't stop! I had an idea when I was reading the "Accio Book" part, and I don't know if you want to use it it was just an idea I though of and wanted to share. What if he finds her reading/writing in like the middle of the night, takes the book to his room and later finds out its her diary? I don't know whered itd go from there, he could use it as blackmail or something sweet. Just a thought! but great story!

*****Well that is a good idea and i appriciate the help but i have it set to Dark Art books for a reason...but thank you very much. **

**froggirl101**

-I really like this story and i cant wait to see where you go with the whole dumbledore trying to throw them together thing :)

*****Lol well I hope that the story is coming together for you. I am trying very hard to make everything realistic. Hope I am doing good. **

**dadswell**

-loved it

-really awesome. loved it cant wait for another update

-really good

*****A special shout out to you because you are obviously following my story. You have reviewed 3 times. =] 3 out of 25 are from you, meaning you are 12% of my reviews. You are awesome, lol update again. **

**Tsuki916**

-Great chapter :-) definitely made me smile. I can't wait to find out what the mystery with Prof. D is!

*****Lol okay so this is a bit old but you now know what the mystery with Prof. D is. Lol. Thanks for the review.**

**legand-babe**

-Good start to a story. Interesting plot and looking forward to reading more. You don't have too many errors just a few words here and there that I can notice.

*****Ahhh to my great BETA…my emails are not going through obviously. I need you back lol, I have had my friend review them but obviously she isn't doing a really good job. I miss your opinions and I miss your help. I hope that if you are still reading my story that you are proud of my work. **

**Midnight776**

-You shouldn't be worried at all! You are a very talented writer. I enjoyed the first chapter and will read the rest. I can tell this will be good!

*****You are very sweet, I hope you come to enjoy the rest of my story. This is my first story that I have ever written. **

**Anigen**

-lol love the "trust me I'm grown" its classic

*****Lol, why thank you. I know it's a bit out of character for Draco but I wanted to remind people that he still has spunk. **

**rebeccadominguez**

-Hermione and Draco are very out of character and it is throwing me off, especially when the trio is referring to Malfoy as Draco. And Mcgonagal acting so nonchalant.

*****Soo, my first negative review…=[ makes me sad…I don't think they are TOOOO out of character…I am sorry that you don't like my story…I am sorry that you don't agree with my story…everyone else likes it so far….=/**

**TNgirl**

-Cool story! Can't wait to see where it goes! Update soon, please!

*** I try to update as often as I can. I am 19 and well you know how that goes…lol

**PropertyOfMe95**

-I read this a few updates back and liked it a lot but I didn't know if it was going to go anywhere. How wrong I was, I really really like this story! Update soon pleaseee (:

*****Okay so I just want you to know that honestly you made my day so much better and this review right here is my single most favorite one so far. I was having a horrible day and then I hear my phone do the little email jingle…and I find this review in my inbox and it just turned my day around. I love you. I hope to get more reviews from you. A VERY SPECIAL SMILEY FACE TO YOU =] And as all great stories go…they take time for the plot to form lol. **

**Justadreamer15**

-lol is he hitting on granger?

-good story

-interesting cnt wait for more

*****Again I have another special shout out to do for you…you are tied with dadswell with the number of reviews that you have given me and I am so happy. Thank you so much and as for is he hitting on Granger…lol I want people to think of him as a player…as a man hoe basically. He is also still the spunky and kinky Slytherin we all love! **

**Divin L'eau**

-how come Draco didnt feel it too?

*****Well…you will see in upcoming chapters why he didn't feel anything…but I assure you…he will feel things =]….little spoiler for you. **

**ariah23**

-cant wait to hear what snape has to say!

-please update i would like to see where this is going!

*****LOL well I love snape, I love Draco more…and I was so very happy when JK Rowling made snape a good guy…but he still is a direct guy so read and find out! Review some more I love reviews…. =]**

**AverageGryffindor**

-Bloody brilliant story! I love it, please keep writing! It's very very good.

*****Well you are a bloody brilliant reviewer…so review some more and I will bloody update lol. And thank you I appriciate the fact that you like my story. **

**addictedtocsi777**

-Very intriguing story! Well written. Keep up the good work.

*****Well thank you for saying its well written..its really hard for me…I sucked in grammer in high school lol. **

**Jazilyn**

-Oh. My. Gosh. Please.. I need to read more.. please. please please.. HURRY!

*****LOL I am hurrying lol. I am trying to give you more. =] **

**laney417**

-GREAT STORY! but some parts were hard to understand do to typos and grammatical errors. :) update soon please!

*****Yea I am so sorry about that…for some reason my emails wont go through to my beta…My friend is reviewing my stuff for me and well…you can see that isn't going to well right now. Lol. **

**sopitaXXmor**

-i like this :)

-are u going to update soon?

*****I am very glad that you like this and I am updating as soon as I can. =]**

-Tally-

Talley of Reviews for each person….1st one to 15 wins. Story below….

**SopitaXXmor - 4**

**Dadswell - 3**

**Justadreamer15 - 3 **

**Bookobessed - 2**

**Ashley - 1**

**Froggirl101 - 1**

**Tsuki916 - 1**

**legand-babe - 1**

**Midnight776 - 1**

**Anigen - 1 **

**rebeccadominguez - 1**

**Tngirl - 1**

**PropertyOfMe95 - 1**

**Divin L'eau - 1 **

**Ariah23 - 2**

**AverageGryffindor - 1**

**addictedtocsi777 - 1**

**Jazilyn - 1 **

**Laney417 - 1**

**Hogwartswriter327 - 1**

**Liverpoolsunrise09 - 1**

**VictoryofthePeople722 - 1**

BTW The first person to review my story 15 times will get a special part in my story, I cant promise it will be a big part but it will be a part. On your 15th review please give me **your name, age, and the house **in which you would like to be in. =] And please have reviews that are more then just "good story" lol. =] THANKS! Reviewing makes me update faster.

**hogwartswriter327 **-2011-07-19 . chapter 10This story is so good! I love how this story is different from the usual head boy/girl story! Great job! Update soon!

*****Well thank you I am trying not to make it cliché. **

**SopitaXXmor**

- HAHA awesome :) I would love to be one of your characters... too bad I have only reviewd once, well twice if you count this one T.T-I would LOVE to be a Slytherin ( can't get enough of those fella's *.*) LOL Anyway :) Love your story :) REALLY interesting :) Update soon!Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?

*****LOL hmmm well u still need 11 more reviews, I also need you name. lol And I love Slytherin too. =] **

**liverpoolsunrise09**

-I really liked your story, I just found it. It's really amusing and I'm

excited to see where the necklace and the ring take them. It's a pretty

intense connection, they feel EVERYTHING. Could get awkward at some point ;)

update soon please!

*****Aww thank you…I am glad that you find it entertaining so far =]**

**VictoryofthePeople722 **

-I LOVE this story so far. It's bloody brilliant. I haven't found one this

good on here in a long time. The plot is awesome. Can't wait for another

update :)

*****Really? I am trying so hard to not make it about sex…and I mean I really don't like it when people seem to rush the sex…its Draco and Hermione…they don't really like each other. So their relationship is going to take time….not 5 chapters…im expecting this to last to about a near 40 or more chapters. =] They need time to build a relationship…if you know what I mean. **


	11. Chapter 11

OK now I need everyone to back up and not kill me for being MIA lately…..I no its beeen FORever. But I have just been so busy….in fact I am SUPPOSEd to be writing A huge speech right now…..but im not….lol. So yea I am Really sorry. And to top this all off this really is kind of a dragging chapter. IM SO SORRY …please don't kill me.

By The way i have choosen Sopita =] Look for your part in the story love =]

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 – Finding Out<p>

She lunged towards him…and grabbed his hand.

"What is this then huh Malfoy. Is this some sick idea of yours? Are you that controlling that you have to control me too?"

"Granger I have no idea what you are referring too Granger but please shut up…"

"The ring Malfoy...this RING!" She shoved his hand with the ring on it in his face.

"So what about my ring!" He was feeling angry….he wasn't sure why. About twenty minutes ago he just started feeling angry….for no real reason...

"Your feeling angry right now arent you! Right now…you feel super pissed don't you?" she asked.

"Yes…Because you won't shut the hell up!"

"No Malfoy, you feel upset because I am angry. You should know that! You were the one who put this damn necklace on me "MR. oh controlling one"!

"What do you mean I'm angry because you're angry? And I didn't bloody touch you OR put anything on you…what the hell is going on! I am so confused."

"You are confused because I am confused. Wait….you didn't put this on me?"

"Why would I of put that on you? WHY would I even give anything to you in the first place Granger? Have you forgotten that you are a mud blood, and that I am a pureblood? In what world would I EVER give you anything."

She ignored the rude name. "You didn't put this on me?" She asked again this time pointing to the necklace on her neck.

"Did you not just hear me? NO I did not put anything on you."

"Well if you didn't do it then who did?"

"How the hell would I know? Why does it even really matter Granger?"

"You don't even know what that ring on your finger means do you?"

"No, and right now I …."

"It means that you are bonded to me!" She interrupted him.

"What?" That had caught him off guard. "What do you mean I am bonded to YOU?"

"We are connected…physically and emotionally….."

"AND YOU THOUGHT I DID THIS! God Granger I thought you were supposed to be the smartest witch of our age!"

"Well yes… I did. I mean the power that it would give you…I thought that you just didn't bother looking into all the rules."

"Rules?"

"Well yes….it said something about your ring and the greater…*mumble mumble mumble*"

"What Granger? I couldn't hear what you just said."

Fuck….if he didn't know this then she really didn't want to let him know now….crap!

"The book. It said something about a ring being more powerful….or something. I am not very sure. To be honest the whole damn book was FULL with riddles." She sat down, sighed and put her head between her hands.

"Malfoy…who would of done this? I just don't understand why now. I really thought it was you trying to be Mr. Powerful. But if it isn't you then why would anyone do it? And why to us? What is there to gain?"

"What else do it do?" He ignored her questions…this had spiked his interest now.

"I don't know really. I mean I know it makes us feel. Like really feel each other in ways I really don't want to feel you in." She looked down at her feet in defeat.

"Of course this book was kind of sketchy. I really need to go to McGonagall and confirm everything that I have read."

"Feel what exactly?"

"God Malfoy…really? You don't understand? WE feel what each other feel is feeling."

"But I just found this ring on me….and I didn't feel you last night…maybe it doesn't work. That would kind of suck though really…I do kind of like the idea of me being more powerful then you…I mean MORE than I already am of course…"

She rolled her eyes at his last comment.

"That's because you feel me in the day….and I feel you at night."

"What? I don't understand."

"Malfoy I'm really starting to seriously wonder how you got to be head boy. LOOK…well I mean feel." She then pulled up her arm sleeve and pinched her upper arm.

"OWW! WHAT THE FUCK!" He yelped then put his hand on his upper arm. In the SAME exact spot that would have been where she pinched on her arm. He looked at her…eyes wide.

"Yes…OWW. Now do you bloody understand?"

"HOW DO WE END THIS…OR MAKE IT STOP?"

"Well the book said that the curse stops when the ring and necklace are able to come off."

"But I cant get the blasted thing to come off…even Snape wasn't able to get it off."

"You wont be able to get it off magically…it will only come off after the rings and necklaces purpose is fulfilled."

"Ok… I guess that makes sense.. but what is the purpose of these horrid things?"

She shifted her eyes...she didn't want to answer him or even look at him.

"Well…Granger…I'm waiting. I'm sure there was something in the book." He felt nervous.

"There was…it said something about love"

Draco busted out laughing.

"Oh Granger…that's funny, now really what did the book say."

Hermione looked down again…this day was just getting worse for her as it went on.

Draco looked at her again. "Oh GOD…we are screwed."

"Yeah…that was my same reaction"

"Who would want to do this though Granger?"

"I don't know Malfoy…I still need to figure all of this out. Oh umm Malfoy could I ask a favor of you?"

"umm sure?" he asked questioningly.

"Could you go to Snape?"

"For what?"

She started to shift her eyes again.

"Because I would appreciate if you had dreamless sleep."

His face paled. "You can see my dreams?"

This was her cue to leave. She didn't want to talk to him about what she saw.

"I really need to go Malfoy."

She got up to leave, he grabbed her arm.

"What did you see GRANGER!"

" I really need to go Malfoy." She pulled her arm from his arm and practically ran from the room.

"GRANGER!" He felt sick to his stomach.

* * *

><p>He was walking towards the dungeons, he needed to talk to Snape again. This whole thing with Granger just was not good. He felt upset but he wasn't sure if it was his feelings OR hers. It bloody pissed him off. Seriously! Who would do this to them. Hell a better question was: WHY WAS THIS HAPPENING TO HIM!<p>

* * *

><p>She was walking towards Professor McGonagalls office. She knew that she could go to her and most likely get some answers. She would have gone to Professor Sopita, the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, but with her being a Slytherin teacher she felt more inclined to go to McGonagall. She needed to figure out what was going on…Malfoy said he didn't place the necklace on her.<p>

"Stupid Draco Malfoy….I know he has something to do with this."

* * *

><p>Snape was useless sometimes…what the hell was "you have a powerful item…don't abuse it mean"?<p>

A whisper came down from the hall he was walking down.

"Draco Malfoy"

He heard Granger say his name, he turned to look for her…she wasn't there.

Draco felt his finger get hot; he looked down and saw the ruby gem get bright.

'What the hell?' he thought.

"Granger?"

There was no answer…what was going on.

"Granger…come on stop with the damn games…I heard you!"

There was still no answer.

"Damn it HERMIONE GRANGER get in front of me now and talk to me to my face."

* * *

><p>Hermione felt a pull in her mid section; a compelling need to go in a different direction.<p>

But she didn't want to go that way, she was going to the head dorm room.

The compelling need turned to a demanding pain in her stomach. Her neck started getting hot. Her legs started to move of there own accord…

"Stop…" she shouted out loud.

Her legs stopped. Her stomached pitched. She closed her eyes in pain...then the pain stopped.

She opened her eyes, then stood up straight…her surrondings had changed. She turned around and just starred…Malfoy was in front of her. HE looked just as surprised as she felt.

"What…? How did I get here? What did you do Malfoy?" she started babbling.

"Shut up Granger" He was tired of her rambling.

"Why am I here Dra…" Her words were cut off…no sound was coming out of her mouth but her lips were still moving.

Her eyes got wide while Draco lips formed a smirk.

"Powerful in deed Snape"

Hermione looked at him…'Oh no' she thought.

'Oh yes' he thought.

* * *

><p>Review please. I am trying hard to make up my stories =] LOVE U ALL<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Ok so yes I know this is an INCREDIBLY short chappie and im sorry but I was in a rush and this has been pushing at my brain to get out! So here it is! The first real bit of Draco Hermione action…not much but still please please please review. I love you all!

* * *

><p>Ch. 12 Bonded<p>

* * *

><p>Recap<p>

"Powerful in deed Snape"

* * *

><p>Hermione looked at him…'Oh no' she thought.<p>

"Oh no…I didn't think that it would mean that your ring would have this kind of power!" Hermione said with a bit of fear in her voice.

"So Granger…guess I can finally shut you up now. So tell me Granger, how did a "know it all" like you not know this was included in this wonderful spell?" He had his cocky look on his face.

"Oh I don't know maybe the same way I didn't know that someone like you was afraid to get the dark mark and be like your dear father!" She knew this was dangerous territory but she was frightened, pissed, and wanted to lash out…she wanted to catch him off guard.

His smirk fell from his lips faster then a wand getting drawn.

"How…why do you….I don't know what you are talking about! I am not LIKE my father! I thought I told you not to mention my father." He walked to her…she stood frozen to the floor where she was.

"Malfoy stay where you are", she couldn't feel him but she knew he was upset. She didn't need to feel him to know that he was upset. Very upset.

"See I don't think I want to, I do believe I told you before to leave my father out, and yet you didn't…now I know you are smart enough to know what happens to people who don't listen to directions. Aren't you Granger?" He stalked over to her, taking his time.

She stepped back, nearing the wall. She wasn't sure what was going on. He shouldn't be getting this close to her.

"Malfoy…what are you doing."

"Well I just think that its appropriate that if you think that I'm like father, then I might as well show you what my father would do to a woman that disobeys him…since I'm so much like my father Granger."

He walked closer; he was about an arms distance away from her. He got closer, his arm rested against the wall.

"You should be careful Granger, your too cocky, your to high and mighty for your blood. Your also to pretty, men don't over look that. Men love to put women in their place, especially the pretty ones." He put his hand on her hip. "Just a good hint for you, if I were you I'd be more careful with who you are rude too, other wise some very undesirable things could happen to you…things that you really don't want to happen to you." He move his hand up her waist, on the side of her He felt her get angry. He smiled in his head, he was waiting for this.

"Is that a threat? Are you threatening me? Who the hell do you think you are? You cant tell me what the hell to do!"

"Oh see Granger, that is where you are wrong." He took his hand from her side and put it between her breast…running it down the chain, to the emerald gem in the middle. "this says you have to do What. Ever. I. Say." He enjoyed the feeling of her anger mixed with fear.

"Get your fucking hands off me Malfoy. I will get this damn necklace off of me and I don't have to do what ever you say! I am my own person Malfoy and I am not afraid of you."

"Ahh your 'emotions' say otherwise"

She looked taken aback.

"Just let me go Malfoy."

He felt odd, he felt drawn to her. He wanted to let her go…he really did. He felt things were getting kind of far. He didn't intend to even touch her and here he was..his hands very close to her chest…so close. She really did have a nice rack. Hell she really was pretty. But that didn't mean that his body should want her. He could smell her hair, it smelt good…like eucalyptus, she smelt like eucalyptus. And her skin felt so soft, so so soft. She looked upset but even though she looked upset, she looked pretty still. Her lips were plump. He felt his stomach twist…what the hell was going on with him. He didn't want her…he couldn't want her. Eww this was wrong. But he couldn't move…his finger felt hot…very hot. He lowered his face…what was going on. He looked at his hand on the wall, the ruby gem was glowing red hot. Oh god it was the ring. His head was lowering again.

"Malfoy get back. What are you doing?"

"Shut up…I don't know…I don't want to do this…" he felt scared…no she felt scared, nervous…excited?

A force pushed his head down closer to her face. He could see her eyes get wide. His lips descended down on to hers…and he felt his finger start to burn…but it felt like exstacy…

* * *

><p>CLIFFHANGER! So sorry! I LOVE YOU ALL! PLEASE REVIEW!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Complications

'God what am I doing! This is Granger! Eww why the hell am I kissing Granger! Well I know why…it's the damn ring but this is not what I should be doing. This is WRONG.'

He couldn't move his head up either. He was locked 'lip locked' with Granger and he couldn't do anything about it. Thoughts went threw his head that were not heathly to his mental health. Thoughts like she was so soft under his lips. Thoughts like how small and petite she was. How she fit in his body like a puzzle piece. Thoughts he shouldn't be having.

Hermione neck felt very hot, but if it was due to the necklace or the fact that she was in the hallway, 20 feet from the Snape's office, kissing her number one enemy: Draco Malfoy. Or maybe it could both. She wasn't enjoying, no…no she wasn't. Not really at least. I mean what woman wouldn't enjoy a kiss or two…even if it was with her enemy. I mean come one he wasn't exactly a horrible kisser…quite good actually. But still this was wrong…she should not be doing this. She shouldn't be somewhat liking this.

'This has to stop.' She thought. She put her hand on he chest and tried to push him away. Her neck burned hotter. 'NO! STOP!' She pushed extra hard once more and he finally moved away.

"What the hell Malfoy!"

"It wasn't me Granger! I asure you of that. You think I would really kiss you on my own will? What part of MUDBLOOD did you not get? Why would I want to kiss a MUDBLOOD!" he was being rude and he knew it but he was pissed off. HE was so excited about the new powers he had acquired by the necklace and the ring and the next thing he knows the ring in question makes him KISS her!

"DRACO MALFOY, why must you use that damn name? God your so immature. Oh, and if you ever put your lips or any other part of you body on me again, you WILL lose something you hold dear!" she threatened.

* * *

><p>God he kissed her, she could still feel it….his lips on her…still on her lips. She had to go, the thoughts were to disturbing. She was going to go to bed….her head hurt.<p>

* * *

><p>Draco was upset, he wanted to relax. He knew only one thing to do when he felt like this. He went to the house elves; he had a good enough relationship with them that they would give him a bottle of fire whiskey.<p>

* * *

><p>Ok so I no this was a reallllly short chappie but it is just a transition chapter…I promise the next chapter will be worth it…..<p>

Here is a sneak peak:

_He watched her through the door, his head nicely fuzzy. He wanted her…yup he was definetly drunk. He walked towards her bed, and put his knee on it. _


	14. Chapter 14

So this I a chapter I think most of you (if not all of you) will enjoy…immensely. HUGS and Kisses….REMEMBER The more you review the more I will respond….lol I LOVE LONG REVIEW BY THE WAY =] lol

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 Painful Wants<p>

Draco was still thinking back on that damn kiss, despite his wishes she actually wasn't a bad kisser. If she was a bad kisser then he wouldn't keep thinking of it.

"Ugh" he moaned, the more he thought of it…the more he thought about it….the more his body started to react to the thoughts.

"Why the hell is this happening…" he thought out loud. Granger was up in her room, he needed to talk to her but not now. Now was the time for clearing his mind. His was slightly buzzed. He needed to talk to Blaise. Yea…Blaise, he is who he needed, he would be able to help me out…and he could bring more whiskey. He got up, stumbled slightly and went over to his room to send an owl to Blaise.

'_Get over here now…I need to talk to you. Oh and bring your stash of fire whiskey…I'm almost out of mine.'_

_DM_

* * *

><p><em>2 hours later…<em>

Blaise was passed out on the couch…Draco told Blaise everything and all Blaise did was laugh. What the fuck…all he did was give him a "who-ha", a thump on the back, a "good job". For some reason Blaise seemed to think that Granger was the hot thing to get. Yea she was good looking…okay maybe she was a little hot…OKAY so she was sexy as fuck…but he is just going to blame this observation on the fire whiskey. The only thing Blaise was good for tonight was the two extra of bottles of Fire whiskey he had brought over, one of which lay on the couch empty next to his original bottle.

He asked his head what he should do…and threw his drunken haze the only thing his mind gave him was to go to Granger. Go to the source of the problem. If he was sober this would probably seem like a bad idea, but nope he was drunk…so he did the drunken thing to do…he got up from his spot on the couch and went towards the stairs.

"Granger…yo Granger are you up…I want to talk to you." He didn't hear an answer.

'Of course' he thought.

He wanted her…yup he was DEFINETLY drunk. He stood outside her door. He was drunk…he was horny…he wanted something he couldn't have. Why he even wanted her he would never understand, but he did. God the things he was thinking about her right now…they were unholy.

"Mmmm" her voice came through the door.

He became alert at the sound of Grangers voice. He was curious as to what was going on in there. He didn't remember seeing anyone enter the dormitory. But then again he was probably to drunk to realize if anyone came in anyways. He leaned on her door to listen better and to his surprise it slid open.

There she was…on her bed, asleep. He watched her through the door.

His skin felt like it was on fire…there she was…partially naked ( well as naked as he could tell…due to a sheet)…touching her self…in her sleep. He felt his penis twitch at the sight before him.

"Mmmm…Draco…"

Oh god, she was moaning. That was what he had heard earlier. Not only was she moaning but she was moaning his name. He took that as an acceptance that he was there. He took another swig from the bottle in his hand and let the burn of the fire whisky go down his throat. He walked towards her bed…he wanted her…HIS BODY WANTED HER.

She was tangled in the bed sheets, her legs and chest not covered.

He wanted to see what she was doing, he came to the side of her bed, placed his bottle on the bed side table next to her clock. He looked down at her on the bed and looked straight at her uncovered legs. He pushed his knee against the side of her bed, then placed his hand on her leg and heard her moan. That moan sent a shiver down his back, and again he felt his dick twitch. Here legs were so soft…how was someone, who he was taught was filthy…so soft? His mind tried to understand it through the haze.

He ran his hand up her legs, listened to her moan AGAIN…and felt his dick twitch AGAIN. He was hard…he was hard for her! He had not gotten so hard so fast over anyone since his first time in bed with a woman.

Her skin was flush, he placed his knee on her bed, partially hoisting himself on her bed. He continued to move his hand up her leg till he came to the blanket…he leaned over her, keeping most of his weight off of her. He brought his lips to the side of her neck, trying not to wake her…and left soft kisses to the side of her neck. She responded with another moan. He brought his hands to the blanket that was partially covering her stomach and shifted it to the side. God who knew her body was this great…then again maybe it was just the whiskey…he was hoping at least. He brought his lips lower from her neck, still putting soft kisses on her. He reached her breast, which he just uncovered. They were a lot bigger then he ever thought they were…it must be the loose clothing she wears.

He placed his mouth on her nipple and lightly sucked, he was in a state of euphoria. She smelled of mild soap, of eucalyptus to be exact, tasted like it too.

"Draco…" she moaned.

"Oh god" hearing her say his name as she was still touching her self was almost the thing of his undoing.

"Granger…wake up" he said to her.

Her eyes opened…he moved his lips back to her neck.

"Malfoy?" she mumbled… "What is going on…why are you in here…what are you…ohhh" she moaned as he kissed her neck just below her ear.

She wasn't fighting this….oh thank god. Draco was relieved. She felt so good under him.

Her hands went to his head, and threaded through his hair. She moved his hips slightly and he hissed at the sensation that it sent through his dick.

"Yes…God do that again Granger."

She seemed just as much in to this as he was; she moved his head from her neck to her lips and kissed him as widely as he was kissing her. She bit his lip…that alone sent more chills up his back. He ran his hand down her side…feeling her thigh under his finger tips. He moved his had closer to the inside of her thigh…his had was getting hotter.

"Mmmm" she moaned at his touch again.

He took this as encouragement and moved his hand closer to her core. God she was so hot and moist down there.

"Oh Draco…yes."

His heart started beating faster. His dick was so hard that it hurt…but the filling was so close to bliss that he was fine with it. He pushed a finger to nub of nerves and she gasped in pleasure. She brought a leg so that it bent and came parallel to his side, it allowed better access to her down there.

He continued kissing her as he rubbed the little nub. He wanted more…he needed more.

"Please Draco …. I need more…give me more." She sounded intoxicated.

He was so taken of guard….he never expected that Granger would beg him to give her more of anything…let alone this.

He slipped his finger in to her…giving her more like she had asked.

His chest was getting hot and if on cue she detached from his lips and pulled his shirt from his body. She ran her nails down his back and retook his lips with hers, his finger still in her…God she was so wet and hot.

His other hand went to her waist, moved up her side trying to go to her breast but got stuck in the blanket.

He wanted this blanket gone from between them. He wanted to feel skin on skin. Again if on cue she tore the blanket from between them.

Something in his head said that this was not right…why was she doing exactly what he was thinking in his head. A sense of recognition hit his head…even through all of the whiskey.

"Oh GOD…" he was doing this to her. This wasn't real…she was feeling what he was feeling. He was horny as fuck so she must have been feeling what he had been feeling. This was wrong! He jumped off of the bed and off of her.

She looked at him…her eyes seemed to clear and her mind seemed to be her own again. Her eyes got wide at him looking at her, she looked down and gasped at the fact she was naked…the blanket on the floor. She jumped out of the bed to grab the blanket and moved it to cover her then sat back down on the bed.

"Get out! Oh my god Malfoy get out." Her eyes started welling up with tears. He hadn't moved.

"Granger…I'm so sorry. I didn't even think about what I was doing."

She looked at the bed side table beside her. "You been drinking! THAT'S why my head is so damn foggy! Oh god. What have I done."

"I'm sorry…oh god…you said my name…you MOANED my name. I came to talk to you…and oh god….everything got out of hand. I was horny…this wasn't what I expected to happen."

"So you decided to practically rape me BECAUSE YOU WERE HORNY!"

"No…I didn't! DON'T SAY THAT! That's not what happened. You were compliant!"

"God you are just like your father! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" She reached to her bed side table and grabbed her wand and the horrid bottle of fire whiskey. She threw the bottle of whiskey at him.

"And take your damn bottle with you!" She flicked her wand and the door shut in his face.

"Granger! It wasn't like that! I'm not like my father. I thought you wanted it too! You weren't objecting…"

She sobbed from inside the room. "Leave Malfoy! Just go…haven't you done and said enough!"

'Fuck…' he thought. He turned to go back to the Head common room and stopped in his tracks. There was Blaise…just staring at him.

"Bro…what just happened…what did you do...?"

'Great now Blaise thinks the worst too!'

* * *

><p>So it is a little bit longer then the last chapter and like I said it has more action between the two…=] so review ….PLEASE!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15 AURTHOR NOTE

So I am kind of upset…I got like 2.5 chapters out yester day and I really only got like 3 reviews….=[ and there was a GOOOOOOOD scene in the two main ones…..Is the story not good? If its not then please tell me people so I can start on something else. Maybe something that people will like a little more. So please Review… it makes me happy and they make my fingers type faster. BTW working on my new chapter right now, its called Remorse and Confusion….

* * *

><p>But here is a sneak preview….<p>

"_Everyone wants the forbidden fruit Draco."_

* * *

><p>Please review….It will make me really type so much faster. Also I will take recommendations. Like if someone wants something to perhaps happen just tell me…<p>

Also I got a challenge for you all…..send me a single line and I will work my hardest to put it in my next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Line Challenges

oliviad2000 – I will not put that line in when they fall in love but I will put it in this chapter. It wont be Draco saying it though sorry. Lol so the quote challenge is "can I slytherin" lol.

BTW other shout outs are after the story so if you left a review then look down after the story for your name and a message I left you…because I appriecate all kinds of feed back. I love you all!

ALSO i have come up with a song with each chapter ...well at least im going to try to have on for each chapter...this one is:

**"Bring Me To Life"**  
>(feat. Paul McCoy)<p>

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
>Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb<br>Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
>until you find it there and lead it back home<p>

(Wake me up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(I can't wake up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(Save me)  
>call my name and save me from the dark<br>(Wake me up)  
>bid my blood to run<br>(I can't wake up)  
>before I come undone<br>(Save me)  
>save me from the nothing I've become<p>

now that I know what I'm without  
>you can't just leave me<br>breathe into me and make me real  
>bring me to life<p>

(Wake me up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(I can't wake up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(Save me)  
>call my name and save me from the dark<br>(Wake me up)  
>bid my blood to run<br>(I can't wake up)  
>before I come undone<br>(Save me)  
>save me from the nothing I've become<p>

Bring me to life  
>(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)<br>Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch  
>Without your love, darling<br>only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
>kept in the dark but you were there in front of me<br>I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
>got to open my eyes to everything<br>Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
>don't let me die here<br>there must be something more  
>bring me to life<p>

(Wake me up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(I can't wake up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(Save me)  
>call my name and save me from the dark<br>(Wake me up)  
>bid my blood to run<br>(I can't wake up)  
>before I come undone<br>(Save me)  
>save me from the nothing I've become<p>

(Bring me to life)  
>I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside<br>(Bring me to life)

* * *

><p>Chapter 15 Remorse and Healing Hands<p>

"So let me get this straight...you know what the ring and necklace does…its night time…you were drunk…and yet YOU STILL went to her room." Blaise ran through the events that played out last night.

"I didn't know it would effect her like it did…I wasn't thinking straight."

"I think before you get any where near Granger again you should know everything that this curse does. What all does it entail? Because from what I can tell this is twice now that you have been in 'a situation' with Granger…which honestly I don't see why you were complaining."

"Blaise…she thinks that I was trying to _rape_ her! And have you forgotten that she is Granger…you know Gryffindor Princess…ewww."

"Hey it wasn't my body that was reacting to her "eww" body. Remember that."

"I was intoxicated…it was the ring…IT WASN'T ME. Trust me as soon as my mind registered what was going on…I got right off of her. I don't want her. Sure she might fascinate me but that is the extent of the fascination. There is no real attraction to her."

"Everyone wants the forbidden fruit Draco. It's how we work Draco we are males, we don't being told what we can't have. Just saying Draco…"

"Blaise since you seem to want her so much why don't you make a pass at her."

"Oh thank you Draco for your permission." Blaise said sarcastically. "But I might actually do that. I don't have any qualms with her blood statues…a body is a body…and hers is really hot. _**Maybe I can slytherin to her…**_" He said laughingly.

"You're a whore Blaise" Draco laughed, but he wasn't quite sure if Blaise was kidding or not.

"I learned from the best Draco." Blaise teased.

A noise came from the back of the dormitory and both boys looked towards the room doors. Granger came out looking like she hadn't slept all night. She looked…horrible.

"Shit…maybe we should go Blaise. I think I like your idea of checking out everything this ring does before I talk with her again."

They both dashed out of the heads common room before she could say anything to them.

* * *

><p>"Snape I need to know what the hell this thing does. Its putting me in situations that I don't find very alluring."<p>

"What exactly do you mean? Explain what has been happening."

"Um…well…I…she…the ring…well…um." He was stuttering, he really didn't want to go into details with his godfather. Hell he really didn't want to think about what happened his self.

"Speak boy! Stop stuttering."

"The ring has put me in two indecent situations with Granger. It made me kiss her once and well it also um made a certain situation get out of control."

"I need to know exactly what happened Draco." Snape was getting irritated. "Forget this… Legilimens"

Everything that had happened in the last 24 hours to Draco and Hermione came into Snapes head. The kiss, the bed, the talk with Blaise…everything.

"Snape get out of my head!" Draco was pissed and even more agitated.

"Forbidden fruit…really. That kid is a idiot some times." 'he right though' Snape thought. "As for what has been happening…the more you two are upset the more the ring and necklace will pull you together. It wont be as bad at first but as time wears on the spell will get stronger. It will do what the spell 'thinks' is best."

"What do you mean the spell will do what it 'thinks' is best? Spells don't think."

"What I mean is that the spell will use your …meaning both of our guys…discomforts against you. I'm going to bet that last night she wanted you to get away from her. She probably felt very uncomfortable with you so near her, so the spell pushed you closer to her...making you kiss her. That is what this spell does…it is a form of dark magic yes and helps with controlling a partner in old arranged marriages. But it also makes you guys get close…physically and emotionally. The curse will increase feelings you have, it will intensify them. This may have been what was going on with you last night."

"So what do I do…I can feel her right now in the back of my head. I feel her feelings and I can even sometimes catch glimpses of what she is saying. It is driving me mad. And this is only the 2nd day. I can't have a repetition of last night…Snape she thinks I was trying to rape her…and I basically did almost. She wasn't of her own mind. I cant even look at her with out seeing her…her body…her face when I realized what I was doing to her. I wouldn't be able to forgive me if I was her. I cant have a repetition of this. I am NOT MY FATHER, I don't take things from people when they don't agree with me. I don't force my self on people. . I need it off Snape please. This stuff wouldn't happen if the ring wasn't on me."

"As I told you before Draco this is a time released spell. I don't know how long it will take Draco but if I were you I wouldn't fight this as much as you are. It will only create more situations like the ones you've already had. As for you being like your father…I think the fact that you don't want to be like him makes you better then him. You aren't your father Draco. Let your demons go Draco."

Snape looked down at his godson and saw the pain on his face. He knew that Draco couldn't drop all of his fathers teachings but that didn't mean that he was his father. He needed to get his godsons mind off of his father.

"Also if I were you I would be weary of Zabini going near her…these kind of spells were meant for arranged marriages…meaning there is usually something in the spells guidelines about outside relations. It is just a guess but I would say that if Zabini were to get to close to her there may be repercussions … again this is just a guess. Nothing may even happen but there is always that chance."

"Guidelines! This is bull shit snape! Who the fuck would do this to me…to us. What else do I need to know about these kind of curses."

"Draco I don't know everything sadly. The only things I know…I have already told you."

Draco looked down at his feet. "There has to be something that can tell me what to expect with this damn ring."

"The only other thing I can say to you is that I wouldn't struggle with this. It is Dark Magic and that is not something to play with. It will beat you, be carful Draco."

"Thanks for nothing Snape." Draco was aggravated.

Draco got up from the black couch he was sitting on and walked out of the dungeons door.

* * *

><p>He didn't want to go back to the head common room. He didn't really want to be any where near her. He was fine with never going near her again, every time he went near her things happened. Things that really confused him in confusing ways…and he was not in the mood to be confused. And he wanted her out of his head! Only thing that ever cleared his head was running, and running would keep him away from her. So he decided that running was the best thing for him to do. There was only one problem…he needed his running shorts…and that meant going to the common room. Maybe she wasn't there…well even if she was there he could just <em>run <em>in to the common room to his room and then _run _out of there. YUP that sounded splendid. So he headed to the 3rd floor to the head common rooms…as he approached the portrait his heart raced…he heard her voice faintly coming through the portrait. 'Crap'…he had hoped she wouldn't be in there. He just needed to play it cool, throw a snide comment…make it seem like everything was normal. He walked in…looked around and there she was with the weaselette talking. She looked at him and her face looked pale… 'great…no! he was not going to feel bad. He didn't do anything wrong…techinecally it wasn't his fault. Yup..it was the rings fault.' Ok now we need a snide comment…hmmm…

"You look like shit Granger…maybe you should learn to sleep" Yea there we go, he felt pleased.

"I was sleeping you dipshit…don't you remember…you decided to wake me up."

FUCK…the guilt crept back…ok time to get in and get the hell out.

He went straight to his room and got his running shoes, shirt, and shorts on. He left his and went to the little kitchen area to get a Dasani water bottle. He made sure not to look at her when he left the common room. He didn't want to look at her at all. He didn't want to feel like she blamed him for what happened. It was not his fault. He felt her at the back of his mind…and he took that as a cue for him to hurry up and get to the quiddich field so he could start running…he needed his mind CLEAR! He needed to not feel her. He needed her feelings to STOP MOLESTING HIS MIND!

He made it to the field in record time and just started to run. He used to run after his father would _teach _him…no he didn't want to think about him either. Clear Mind Clear Mind Clear Mind Clear Mind. He repeated that in his head while he ran until he didn't need to repeat it. He just let his mind wonder to the mechanics of his body…controlling his breathing, feeling his muscles stretch as he ran…the adrenaline pumping through his system. It felt good, he picked up the speed just enough to feel a slight burn in his sides. This was what he needed.

* * *

><p>"He just jumped off you and said he was sorry? Like actually said SORRY?" Ginny asked stunned.<p>

"Yeah, I never expected to hear Draco Malfoy say he was sorry. I kind of feel horrible though…I accused him of practically raping me and I brought up his father again the other day and last night. I didn't sleep all night because of that. I just couldn't bring myself to going to him and saying I was sorry though."

"Yea that's kind of harsh Hermione. A rapist doesn't jump off of someone and apologize for it…just not how that works" Ginny laughed.

"Yea I know, I was just so confused and scared…and with his feelings in my head at the time just added to the confusion. I lashed out at him."

"Yea well so how was it?"

"GINNY!"

"Oh come on don't act like he isn't hot as hell! Everyone knows he is. Especially his body…THANK God for Quiddich training." She giggled.

"Looks aren't everything Ginny."

"No…but they help." She smirked.

"Without personality, looks mean nothing."

"You're avoiding my question love. How was it…and don't just say it was horrible because it was Malfoy. Be honest."

"I don't know Ginny…it wasn't like with Ron…"

"And that is where we END this conversation…yup any mention of my brother and I am OUT. Eww."

"Hahaha so sorry Ginny haha. Didn't think of that…my bad."

"Yea yea sure you are…you just didn't want to answer my question. Sneaky girl. Haha well love I need to go, I got to go do my homework before class…quiddich works wonder on boys but kills time for studies. Ill talk to you later hun." She smilled at Hermione and got up.

"Ill walk you to the portrait. I got some stuff I got to do too."

They got up and headed to the portrait door. She really did have stuff she had to do. She needed to get the prefect patrol charts done…she had a few chapters she needed to read for Defense Against the Dark Arts…and she needed to shower.

Ginny hugged her when they got to the door and then left. She walked back to the couch and right as she sat down the lady in the portrait door called out.

"Yes?"

"There is someone requesting to come in ma'am."

"Who is it?"

"It is Mr. Malfoy's friend that was here yesterday."

Great…it was probably one of the dunder heads he always keeps with him. She got up from the couch and walked over to the portrait and opened it up expecting either Crabbe or Goyle. It wasn't either of them, it was his friend Zabini. Out of all of the Slytherins he was one of the few families that had no affiliation with Voldermort.

"Oh hey there, um Malfoy isn't here right now."

"Oh ok, well do you know when he will be back?"

"Nope I think he went on a run…he had on running stuff, he should probably be done soon."

"Do you mind if I wait here for him…Pansy is in the Slytherin common room and lately she has been bugging the shi…I mean crap out of me."

"Sure, I bet she could bug the shit out of anyone." She smiled at him…using the vulgar word he didn't use. "Come on in. I was just about to get the prefect patrol finished but you can wait for him." She smiled at him again. She moved to the side to let him and closed the portrait door behind him.

He came in and walked to the kitchen. "You want anything while I'm in here Hermione?"

"What did you call me?"

"Hermione…that is your name right? Hermione Granger? I could call you Head Girl but that just sounds too much like an innuendo don't it." He smirked.

Was he flirting with her? She laughed. "Yea it does sound kind of wrong doesn't it. And yes that is my name I'm just not used to Slytherin's using it. They have their own names that they call me. Mudblood…bucktooth, though they haven't used that one in a long time…Mudblood…Gryffindor prude…Mudblood…Bitch…oh and did I mention Mudblood"

"Ha ha I get the drift of it, but na I'm more civil them most of them. I don't have issues with blood statues like most of them. And really they only insult them because you intimated them. By the way you never answered me…would you like me to get something for you?"

She went to go sit back down on the couch. "They are intimated by me…come on now get real. Don't make me laugh. And no I am good."

"No really they are. Think about it…you are ,what most were taught, filthy and not a real witch…and yet here you are the top of your class in EVERY class that you are in. You are better then 99% of them and it intimates them." He came from the kitchen area with a glass of water and sat next to her.

"99% of them you say…who is the 1%?"

"Well me of course" he joked.

"Hahaha. Cocky aren't you?" She smiled at him, surprisingly it was nice to talk to him.

"No its not being cocky if you no it's true. Just messing. But seriously your better then basically anybody in this school and they were taught that you were nothing…so really you should take there insults as compliments."

"You realize that you are contradicting your self right…since when do insults count as compliments." She laughed at him.

"Trust me…count them as compliments." He took a sip of his water. "So I heard about this Day n Night spell." He looked at her. "How you holding up?"

Her cheeks turned red a little. "I'm dealing…it's _complicated._ I don't even know my head anymore. I dread 6pm everyday, and morning and daytime is a blessing. I feel like I get my mind back then. But at night…its like having a second mind and it's so hard to distinguish the two. I'm sure Malfoy is having just as much of a hard time…I mean its not every day that someone throws your biggest enemy in to your mind." She breathed deeply.

"I really don't understand why he is complaining about it so much though." He smiled looking at her…then took another sip of his water that he was still holding.

"What do you mean?"

"Well come on…your not that bad. Your smart…so I wouldn't complain being able to tap into that mind of yours. Your pretty so I don't see why he complains about that kiss either…and your level minded so I cant see your mind being to overbearing. Now I could understand his complaining if it was Pansy he had to share minds with…but its not…it's you. I think I would rather enjoy it. And also…not to sound too much like a male…he can control you…I would think that Malfoy would enjoy that, I mean what male wouldn't enjoy that just a little. I'm surprised he wants to get the ring off so bad. I would think that it would be you who should be doing the complaining…but yet you aren't…your taking rather well."

She blushed at his compliments. "Yea…cant say that I like it very much. But I really cant do anything about it, it is a time releasing spell. The most I can do right now is ask him to take a dreamless sleeping potion."

"See that is what I mean…your so level headed. I guarantee that no one else would look at it like that." He took another sip and smiled once more. He put his glass down on the table beside the couch and took his hand and placed it on her shoulder…rubbing his hand up and down. He didn't expect her reaction.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Hermione screamed…a loud painful scream.

* * *

><p>Draco felt a twinge of pain in his shoulder and arm…then he heard Granger screaming in his head. His finger with the ring began to burn…<p>

"Oh shit…what the hell"

He ran towards the castle. He had to get to her…the only thing that was going through his mind was her…what is happening to her? His stomach felt sick as he continued to hear her scream. Then the twinge of pain started to get worse…he picked up the pace. He neared the castle doors and ran through them. He took the stairs two at a time, pushing through the students. He got to the 3rd floor and yelled the password at the woman in the portrait. He threw it open and looked at the common room and saw her. She was on the couch hunched over…yelling…Blaise was beside her.

"What the hell did you do to her!" he yelled. He still felt panicked.

"I didn't do anything. I just touched her shoulder…and then she started to scream." Blaise looked scared. "What's wrong with her Draco? One minute I'm talking to her then the next she is screaming."

He jumped over the edge of the couch to get to her, pushing Blaise out of the way. He touched her arm. She relaxed instantly…she was no longer screaming at least.

"Granger…look at me. What is wrong?"

She looked at him and he inhaled deeply…her face was RED...she was crying and holding on to her shoulder and arm.

"Hermione I need you to move your arm. I need to look at your shoulder."

He took his wand out of his pocket and touched her sleeve. It vanished at the touch of the wand, both him and Blaise gasped. On the top of her shoulder extending down to her elbow where huge red blisters. He took his hand and rested it under her elbow so to get a better view of the blisters.

"Blaise go get a cold wet rag from the bathroom." He turned to look at Blaise who seemed to stunned to even hear Draco. "BLAISE!"

Blaise jumped. "Oh…okay…yeah. I'm going. Sorry." Blaise ran to the bathroom.

"Granger I need you to listen to me."

She just stared at him…tears still coming.

"I'm going to help you…but this is going to hurt most likely okay. But I need you to stay still for me. I don't want to hurt you." She nodded her head that was still on the couch cushion. She blinked and more tears were spilling out of her eyes.

He felt her pain now, well he felt her fear and he felt the twinge of the pain. Blaise came back with a green rag that was wet. He grabbed it from his hand and then hesitated for a second. "Ok Granger…breathe…I'm about to put this rag on your arm…this will hurt." She nodded again and he prepared for her to scream. He placed the rag on her arm…and she squirmed…A LOT. She didn't scream but she squirmed and whined from the pain. The rag slipped and part of his finger slipped and went directly to her skin. He felt it…she felt it…he felt the ease of pain. Where he touched with his hand, a blister vanished, leaving red skin.

"Touch me!" she said with labored breath. "Please! The rag burns!"

He obliged, and fast, he threw the cloth to the ground and placed his hand on her blisters. He felt her relief, and saw the blisters vanishing where he touched, again leaving just red skin. He ran his hand over her whole arm, turning the once blistered skin back to the smooth skin it used to be.

"What is going on Draco?" Blaise asked…he still looked scared.

"Your touch…the curse…it doesn't allow for other males to touch her. Snape warned me of this earlier."

"Ok…that makes sense but when the hell did your hands become healing hands!"

* * *

><p>CLIFFHANGER. Sorry loves but this is the longest chapter I have ever written…but on to my wonderful reviewers. As promised I have responded to each of you guys! SO let the shout outs commence. =]<p>

StgMittens – well thank you so much, I am trying hard to maintain a realistic character pattern. Meaning I don't want them TOO out of character. I mean they are going to be out of character no matter what because this isn't JKR's story. LOL but yea im trying hard. I'm happy to be told I'm your favorite. I have read so many fanfictions my self for so long that I no what I like and obviously there are other people (like you) who like what I like. =]

IGOTEAMEDWARD – I am really glad that you are enjoying this story and I hope that I continue to please you =].

obsessivefanno.4 – Sorry it was just a transition chapter that I needed to get out of the way and I really didn't find a reason to fluff that chapter up much. lol why the cliffhanger you ask…well my dear friend because it leaves you wanting more…and cause I'm mean like that. Lol =] glad you are enjoying. Keep reading. Thanks for the review.

Polka Dot Will Poke U

YES Ma'am…I will not stop writing lol. And its ok that you for at least reviewing. Makes me smile =] Glad you LOVE it.

TheCuteVamp  
>Well thank you for saying it is "effin" awesome. I try my hardest. Lol I have had time to write lately so more "effin" awesome stuff is to come.<p>

Galatea Black

Thank you for commenting. IT is not a necessity to comment but I appreciate that you took some time review for me.

DirtyLittleTruth  
>I have tried so hard to not make the characters too out of character and honestly I am having a hard time with that. I find my characters having a mind of their own. Lol. And as for the story not over done…I just literally made a story on what I always wanted to find on fanfiction but could never find. So I would hope that my plot is not to over done. Thank you for your review and I look forward to many more positive ones from you. =]<p>

anna  
>Sigh I know...and honestly I am a hypocrite cuz I rarely ever review so I just started lately reviewing peoples stories cuz I relize now how much we writers feed off of it. Thanks for reviewing.<p>

kita anne  
>I'm trying hard to keep writing. Thx for the review.<p>

oliviad2000  
>Well I used your line…hope that it is satisfactory and if you have any other request I always take them into account. Thx for the review.<p>

animeluver06  
>So sorry…school was a real bitch and I just joined the army so I have had NO time to write but now school is out and so I have time to write. Thanks for the review and I will finish this story.<p>

iluvcheer18  
>Well I don't want him to be the unremorseful arrogant asshole that everyone makes him to be. Now don't get me wrong…he is an asshole but I want people to get the picture im painting. The picture being that he is struggling to make a new name for him self…he doesn't want to be know as Lucius Malfoys son…he is struggling with getting over his fathers teachings. So yea I MADE him apologize…because lets face it…men can get overzealous and need to say sorry sometimes. =]<p>

EsemmeTresemme  
>LOL yea I know. I kinda had one but it is just so difficult sending and waiting…and urg…so I have my spell check to beta me…obviously my spell check will NOT BE GETTING A RAISE in its pay lol. Sorry its confusing sometimes. Thanks for the review.<p>

isosexy  
>Lol I am considering that. I kind of planned on doing that anyways just have to fit it into my story some how…that is going to have to take some time though…Thanks for the idea and the review!<p>

iregretit  
>I private messaged you and glad that it is different from the other story. Can you send me the link of the story tho so I can read it? I am interested in the story now.<p> 


	17. Anger, Agression, and I NEED TO GET LAID

**Song for this chapter:**

**(I Hate) Everything About You **

After every hit we take  
>Every feeling that I get<br>But I havent missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake  
>By every sigh and scream we make<br>All the feelings that I get  
>But I still dont miss you yet<p>

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
>Why do I love you<br>I hate everything about you  
>Why do I love you<p>

Every time we lie awake  
>After every hit we take<br>Every feeling that I get  
>But I havent missed you yet<p>

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
>Why do I love you<br>I hate everything about you  
>Why do I love you<p>

Only when I stop to think  
>About you, I know<br>Only when you stop to think  
>About me, do you know<p>

I hate everything about you  
>Why do I love you<br>You hate everything about me  
>Why do you love me<p>

I hate  
>You hate<br>I hate  
>You love me<p>

I hate everything about you  
>Why do I love you<p>

Three Days Grace (I Hate) Everything About You

* * *

><p>Recap<p>

"Your touch…the curse…it doesn't allow for other males to touch her. Snape warned me of this earlier."

"Ok…that makes sense but when the hell did your hands become healing hands!"

* * *

><p>Draco ignored Blaise's comment, he was tired…exhausted…confused…and all around mentally DONE!<p>

"Draco…man…what the hell is going on?" Blaise asked again.

"Leave." Draco said…he was frustrated…and he was not in the mood to banter with Blaise…why the fuck was he even there in the first place. WHY WAS HE EVEN UPSET ABOUT THIS! But he was upset…somewhere inside of him…it was there…he felt the anger. The anger from Blaise touching her…being here with her…this was BULL SHIT!

"I came here to see you man…I need to talk…" Blaise was cut off.

"GET OUT!"

Blaise didn't need to be told twice. He looked back at Hermione and gave her a 'I am really sorry look' then he left.

"God GRANGER…why the hell can't you…you are so….UGH!" Draco was so flustered he couldn't even think. His shoulder still throbbed a little but he didn't care. Fuck this…fuck her…fuck this damn curse.

"Malfoy…I'm sorry, I didn't know this would happen."

"Just shut up Granger…I don't want to hear you or anyone right now. Just shut up." He was still sitting next to her but instead of his hands on her shoulder his hands were on his face. He decided to speak again. "Why can't I get you out OF MY HEAD GRANGER! You are the last person I want to think about….ever. And yet you are constantly in my FUCKING head! I want you out of my head. I hate you and I cant think of anything else but you! IT'S NIGHT TIME and you are in my head! "

Hermione was getting a little upset right now. She was feeling his anger…but she was feeling her own anger as well.

"Oh you can't stand me? You can't stand me! You didn't seem to have a problem last night _standing_ me…you seemed more than willing to _stand_ me!"

"Don't talk about that…I don't want to think about that." His face turned a slight pink at the thought of her body under him, his fingers all over her…in her. 'No I will not think about that! She is filthy! I was DRUNK…I was HORNY…and…and…I hate her!

"You don't want to think about that!" She was angry now…real angry. She went to sit up but then a sudden pain shot threw her arm. "oww…" she just laid back down but shifted so that she was slightly further away from him.

"What now?" he had heard her say 'oww'.

"Nothing…I'm fine!" She looked away from him as well as she could in her position. She would not ask for his touch…though she knew that it would help her right now. She would rather sit there and be left alone. Why was he even mad? That part made no sense, she should be the one mad at him.

"Yeah you're fine…because everybody says OWW when they are fine! Ha yea ok"

"What is your problem Malfoy! Why are you acting like this? Why are you so damn upset!"

"Why was he here?"

"I don't really know… if you don't remember you yelled at him to get out right when he was telling you why he was here." She tried to get up again, this time more slowly…but her shoulder still hurt. Why was it still hurting! She stayed where she was…she would have to ask him to help her soon…the pain was growing stronger.

"Malfoy…"

"So you let any man touch you!"

"Malfoy…"

"God I was trying to get you out of my head and then…"

"Malfoy!"

"WHAT!" He yelled at her.

She looked sheepish…she really didn't want to ask him to do this but the pain was growing.

"What Granger!"

"I need you to touch me..."

He was stunned…what had she asked him. "What?" God the last time he heard her asking him to touch her she was panting…hot…and unadulterated. 'NO god stop thinking about it'. Just thinking about it made his dick twitch.

"I need you to touch me…it hurts."

"Granger…I don't know if I can touch you."

"Please…Malfoy" the pain was getting worse…but there was something else in the pain…a sense of longing.

The sound of her pleas were doing things to him that were very untimely…and confusing. But they were still doing things to him, things that made his inside get hot, his dick tensed.

"Granger…if I touch you right now…I don't know if I can control myself, I'm sorry…I don't know why I am feeling like this."

The pain was rising…it was getting so bad that tears were starting to form in her eyes. The air between them got thin…a silence occurred…everything was tense…something was about to happen.

"Please…Draco…help me."

It was his name that did it…it was ALWAYS his name that did it to him. It was the way she said it…he only ever heard her say it twice...and that made it all the more sweeter. He couldn't control himself…he let his hand reach out and he touched her. He was still angry…but there was something else. It felt just like that day in the hallway…it felt like something was pulling him to her and he couldn't pull back.

The pain went away and was replaced with a euphoric feeling. Her body warmed and she closed her eyes. Her skin seemed to burn…but this time there was no pain…it was pleasurable. She reached her hand and placed it on the back of his upper arm, keeping his hand on her, moving it.

His breath caught. "Granger…I can't….stop." He wanted to so bad…you hand a fat kid cake and what do you expect him to do with it? NOT EAT IT?

The euphoria that his touch was giving her was too much…it felt so...GOOD. She could hear parts of what he was saying… _'I can't stop'_…that was what she heard. "Good I don't want you to stop." She moved his hands that were on her shoulder down slightly. His hand was now at her neck…she moved fast to sit up…her lips were so close to his face.

His breathing was labored…he needed her to stop. This wasn't good, this is what happened before…he just wanted to forget about her…get this stupid ring off. He didn't want to get her further into his head…which is what she was doing. Did she know what she was doing? Her face…her lips were so close…he wanted to taste them again..."NO!" he pushed his had down...wrapped his fingers around her throat and pushed her down to the ground. She moaned…not out of pain…but it sounded as if she moaned out of pleasure. Oh fuck…his dick twitched again…who would of guessed that Hogwarts prim and proper goody two shoes witch was into KINK. He needed to get out of the heads common room, needed to get to his room. He closed his eyes…he had never EVER had to use so much control as he was having to use now. This wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't the curses 'doing'. He never said no to a woman either…well except Bullstrod, he did say NO to that. He opened his eyes and saw her looking at him, his hand still on her throat (he was applying no pressure), her eyes were heavy lidded.

"Granger I can't do this. I am leaving…go to bed…better yet LEAVE. Go somewhere…just stop messing with my head…and leave me alone."

"God why are you so cruel…I don't understand you Malfoy…we are supposed to be working together. Why else do you think Dumbledore placed us as heads?"

"You want to know why I am so cruel…I am so cruel _Granger_ because I hate everything about you….you are dirty… I don't care if the old bat put us together as heads… I don't care about this curse….I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU! I want you to leave me alone…"

With that he got up and made fast haste to his room. He turned and looked, she was there on the floor. Her eyes seemed to get big as if with realization of what again had just occurred. He closed the door…he didn't want to see her, it just made his "problem" even BIGGER. He shouted then and there "I NEED TO GET LAID!

* * *

><p>Ok…listen I need to say something before you guys come running at me with pitch forks. Well two things…wait no three things.<p>

1. ABOUT DRACO! He is what we call a BAD GOOD BOY! Yes I know he is kind of acting out of our lovely "Slytherin Sex God" character…but he is not a rapist and he sees what the spell is doing. And he does not know how his feelings are really affecting her. Also He doesn't know why he is feeling these ways, at this point in time he does not love her…..or even really like her but he does feel some attachment to her.

2. Sorry I haven't reposted in so long….my bad…the army has me jumping through hoops.

3. AND REVIEWS MAKE MY WORKD GO ROUND!

4. Oh and one more….i am sorry this chapter is so short…


End file.
